Blue and Golden
by Bluwim
Summary: This is my own version of the end of novels, written imitating Takabayashi' style. Yuuri POV.
1. The fourth box

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends **Megu Sagara** and **Petula Petunia**. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (**_miyuchan_**, **lullachan**, **toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language**.

Actually, this first chapter should be united with the second, but i don't like long chapters.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**PROLOGUE**

In those days in which one starts to think in a philosophical way, you realize how mysterious is all.

If you think about it, we just are a tiny and insignificant part of that great deep space we call universe, from which we still have much to learn. We know we exist inside this space but, where is located the universe itself? Does it have limits? What if the planet was absorbed by a black hole? Is there someone or something controlling it, or the universe expands to its free will?

Leaving the physical perspective, that it's too complex and sometimes gives me vertigo, our own existence is also mysterious. To our knowledge, for the moment we are alone in this universe. By the way, I'm sorry to think about the amount of space that is being wasted. Besides, is there any reason why we exist? We could have existed in a place millions of light years to the left, with a single cell body of 5 meters high and without the need of sun or food. But we are in the Milky Way, with our human bodies, limiting ourselves to live day by day this life we have been given without our consent as we grow according to the customs and norms imposed by society in which we live, result of years and years of history. Basically, we just survive doing what an ordinary human is supposed to do, and we rarely meditate on things that are bigger than us, since not worth thinking about what we could never understand while we live , right? If you have work, family, home and car, you could say you've got what is expected of you, and now you can die in peace. You don't need to know if one day you may be attacked by a group of aliens or being swallowed by a black hole.

And, throughout its existence, people don't think much about why things happens to them. Why some people are born poor and others rich? Why are born male or female? Are our choices throughout life that mark our future? And here comes up the issue of 'Fate'. Some people tend to think that things happen because we have sought them. The cause and effect. You own your life and you write your future as you live the present and making decisions. However, many other people believe that whatever you do, your future is already written and is inavoidable. You can't fight against fate. Whether you're a man or woman, rich or poor, in America or the Philippines, behind all that, there is a reason.

To be honest, the thought that whatever you do, the result will be the same, makes me feel powerless, helpless, useless. If fate holds something wonderful for you, I would be the first to sign. I'd no longer have to worry if I screw up at some point in my life, because that good thing would happen anyway. A real bargain! But, otherwise, if the fate has prepared to get involved to you in an event that would get that you don't want to live because of the pain in your heart, what could be done, if it is already written and it is inevitable?

And after know a world where magic and things that I have always believed that only happened in tales, that the fate exists is something I can't refuse. Now, I only have to wait to see what the future holds for me, if the fate really exists, and if something bad has to happen, trust that a mere human is strong enough to avoid the inavoidable.

By the way, if all this were true, who writes the fate?

**CHAPTER 1 – The fourth box**

Was difficult for me to think that something so simple could generate so much fear, power and destruction. Looking at it, seemed just a packaging box, typical to get into a truck and travel miles and miles to a factory or store to be opened and reused.

But nothing is further from that. I myself had witnessed some of its power, and pleaded not see it again. Back then, I had witnessed the destruction of a town, suffering people, lives extinguishong, nature dying. Back then, I felt powerless, helpless and useless. At least, I as Yuuri Shibuya. Luckily, the soul that lives within me is more capable than myself.

I felt a slight stinging at the back of my neck. The midsummer sun was beginning to gain strength and increase the mild morning temperatures. It was my favorite time of year. It's like looking at the world with different eyes, everything was brighter, bluer. The bright sun used filled me with warmth and joy. However, right now watching the box, my body trembled slightly.

"Well, it seems that at last we found the last of the boxes"

"That is, Shibuya, now we could join all of them and prevent that falling into the wrong hands."

Murata, beside me, had a mischievous grin on his face, but his serious eyes let me see that he was more worried than mocking.

"And, how are we supposed to take it to Shin Makoku, friend of my brother?"

True, I had been thinking about what Shori had said while we were in search of the box, but now I finally had it before me, that question became more relevant than ever.

Five days have passed since I had accidentally returned to Earth. Well, althought later I discovered that there was nothing accidental. I was taking a bath with my friend the Great Sage in the castle when the already famous swirl of water bolted down us. As we recover from dizziness, which I was used almost, only almost, a deep voice greeted us in the bathroom of my house. It took me a while to focus my eyes to the elderly man with gray hair that was returning my gaze. Or so I guessed, because he hid his eyes behind dark glasses.

"B-…. Bob…..!?"

My friend, with an evident ability to react greater than mine, rose with agility and, after drying his hand in a bathrobe that was near, shook hands with him. Something inside me shook. I knew that his presence was not fortuitous. I never knew I had a gift like a sixth sense or something like that, but at that moment I knew something important was happening. Well, have to the Maou of the Earth waiting in the bathroom of your house and just when you had just returned from another world was not something that happened every day, so maybe this wasn't a sixth sense, but simply common sense. Anyway, I raised myself from a jump too, waiting to heard something about this strange welcome.

However, the entry in haste from my mother meant I couldn't satisfy my curiosity on the spot. Although seeing my mother as normal as always mitigated my rising concern. If she acted as usual, hadn't to be something too serious. Perhaps he was traveling and had gone here to say hello, or was simply an informal visit to see Shori and how he was progressing with his studies. So, without going into great details, Murata and I followed the maternal indications and changed our wet clothes. After that, we went down the hall. My mother suddenly said she had to go out and buy things for dinner, so we were left alone all three.

Murata took a serious look to the Maou, like trying to read his thoughts. Did he seem... impatient? It must be my imagination, though I could almost see the wheels of his brain working. I sight while walking my sight on my own house. With the time I spent more time in Shin Makoku, and when I came home I felt like had been so long since the last time. What was that threw on TV? I'll have to catch up soon or I couldn't talk about normal things with my classmates.

"Ahem."

Bob cleared his throat. I had no idea where he was watching, why he couldn't remove the glasses? Did he believe that this way he was cooler? My doubts were to the limbo when his deep voice continued.

"I suppose you'll be wondering why I'm here, so as we don't have much time before the plane is leaving, I'll go straight to the point: Shori has found the last box. As legend said, was on Earth, specifically in Switzerland. Right now he is there guarding it, we must go as fast as possible to bring it back to Shin Makoku, so it can be protected more appropriately. The seal is very weak and I don't want to imagine what would happen if it was to break completely".

And after that, we only had time to pack, as light as possible, to wait to say goodbye to my parents and catch a plane to Switzerland. The trip was particularly long for me, I guess the pinch i felt in the stomach didn't help much.

And now, here were the four, around the box, looking as if it would be to open popping fireworks.

"It seems that I'll need to get ahead to Shin Makoku to help Ulrike create a larger portal with the help of Shinou. Meanwhile, Shibuya and you will sit here watching the box. Not take long, I will send a notice to Bob when everything is settled, and Shibuya will go with the box to the other world. Did you understand it or I must explain it to you again, brother of my friend?".

"Tsk".

Without more, Murata turned around with his mischievous smile still shining on his face, nodded his head to Bob and went across the trees, away from the lake where we were. I didn't want to think where he went, or how he was going to return. Sometimes, regarding to Daikenja, it was better not to ask what was going through his head.

"Yuu-chan, I think you should expand your circle of friends".

My brother looked pretty tired. All the struggle to get the box, take care of it, must be passing him bill. I tried recording into my mind that I had to bring him a souvenir from Shin Makoku. Wait. I don't think that a sword or a bushel of corn will do much excitement. Maybe I should ask Anissina for create a new game whose protagonist is a Cheri-sama wearing a red leather suit. Yes, definitely that would like to Shori. I sighed.

"Shori, and you should start having human friends and not virtual".

I saw his face turning red, while Bob looked at him as feeling sorry for having been defeated by his younger brother.

I lifted my head covering my eyes with my left hand. I had the odd feeling that I would miss having time to watch quietly that sun that gave me so much warmth.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Highness! We were waiting for you".

"As well informed as ever, Ulrike. I guess Shinou have already told you the reason of my quick return".

The Daikenja stood up slowly. The water of the fountain began to flow through his body as he went out of it. Quickly, the priests handed him a towel to dry. When he finished using it, handed it back to the girl nearest to him as his eyes rested on an imposing figure who he would have recognized in any place and any circumstance of his life. Next to his faithful friend, another figure, hooded, staring back at him from the darkness. He was extremely serious. He knew that though he couldn't see his expression.

"I see Shinou has also warned you. Very wise for his part, so I'll save the time for tell you the details later".

Murata came to where were both subjects, followed closely by Ulrike.

"My friends, we had better hurry with the preparations. I'd wish Shibuya spend the least possible time in the company of the box, there on Earth; the seal is considerably weakened".

The four made their entry into the temple. All priests were left outside, standing guard.

"My good Daikenja, at the end the last box was found faster than we expected".

"Disappointed?"

"Not at all, I don't think the seals of the other boxes have more enduring anyway. Besides, I already want a good fight, I have been too many years without doing anything, right, my young friend?".

The Original King gave a mysterious smile to the hooded figure who was behind of them, which only muttered a silent response.

"Well, now His Majesty and I proceed to open the portal. Weller-kyo and von Voltaire-kyo have already been warned, they will be here in a moment. Wait outside, please, and don't let they come inside until we finish. It's vital that they don't discover that the corporeal spirit of His Majesty the Original King is among us".

"Yeah, right, Ulrike, don't worry".

Murata came out accompanied by the hooded one, who shut the door behind him and then approached to a railing and stared at the stars, thinking.

"It seems that the moment we feared has arrived. So well? Do you begin to regret your decision?"

The youth with eyes and hair black was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking slightly downwards. The reflection of the moon in his glasses prevented see if his eyes were opened or closed. Before the zero reaction from his partner, he continued.

"You know you don't need to do so. We can always look for other alternatives. It would be difficult, I'm not going to lie to you, but it would be always better than cause unhappiness to others, wouldn't it? "

Hearing those words, the figure in the railing threw the hood back as he turned to look at the Great Sage in the eyes. His eyes tried to look serene, but in the depths of them one could see a touch of bitterness and sadness, yet hope too.

"Your Highness, you can't fight against fate, you should know better than anyone. If that is my destiny, I must fulfill it, whatever the consequences. And if with that i get peace becomes in something real, and doesn't remain just as a mere dream, then it's impossible for me to retract my decision".

"As I said before, although that cause unhappiness for others?".

The other male youth smiled bitterly, closing his eyes and dropping his head down.

"You know I'm totally expendable, Highness".

"Ahahahaha, who says that? It's said that people often don't realize the importance of things until they lost them. In your case, I think it will be you who won't realize the importance you have for others until it's too late".

"Although that be true, I am satisfied if they can live in a peaceful world. And while he still lives, there is always hope for this land, that's all that matters".

The boy with glasses stared at the back of his chat partner, who was looking at the stars again. Some questions began to pile up in his head, but the young man caught his attention.

"We'd better leave this conversation, Your Highness, it seems that the other guests have just made their appearance."

"Then, we'd better have an excuse ready to explain why you have come here long before your brothers, to avoid suspicions, von Bielefeld-kyo."

"Yes, it'd be the better, Your Highness."

As he watched the young man with blond hair and elegant bearing move in the direction of their newly arrived brethren, the Great Sage couldn't help but start to feel a little sorry for him. He thought of the youth and everyone around him. He thought that was determined to give everything for his country, and especially for his young king. Yes, truly began to feel pity. Although, after all, fate was something people couldn't fight.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Few minutes had passed since Bob received Murata' signal. We were next to the box, which had been placed on a wooden platform in the middle of the lake. In order to move it, we had to work with the assistants of the Maou of Earth and placed on a wheeled base, carried it to the end of the pier, and uploaded it to a boat to take it to the platform. It seems easy, but it took a while for us to make this whole process.

Now that the sun is high in the sky, I began to hate the summer. Who might like the heat, bright and blue? Right now I'm all sweaty and my muscles hurt for the exercise. Mental note: I have to increase my hours of exercises with Conrad when I come back to Shin Makoku. If I can skip Günter's lessons, that is.

Following the instructions from Bob, I'm sitting on the box, which had straps tied to lower it gradually into the water. I imagine that pushing and throwing it to the lake is not very elegant, now I wanted to do exactly that though. The water looked so clean, crystal clear and cold after all.... I am glad that my element was water.

"Yuuri, grab to the box tightly, we're going to begin go down with it".

After the words of Shori, the box indeed started to descend gradually. At last, my feet touched the water. Damn it, too cold! Oooh, now I prefer the heat, how I could hate the summer! Heat, come back!

"See the swirl down there? This is the portal, now we'll throw the box into there, with you on top. So you must grab it strongly. The rest of the process, I think you already know it, that's why try not to drop the box until you get to Shin Makoku".

I nod while the other Maou gives the signal to one of his aides to release the box to his indication. I watched Shori, who looked so serious and concerned that I feel the need to go down the box and comfort him. I said goodbye to him with my head, though I am so paralyzed that really don't know if I managed to make any perceptible movement for the eyes of others. Then I said goodbye formally to the older man and prepare myself mentally for what comes ahead, closing my eyes tightly. When I did this, I realized my fingers hurt because I was holding the box so hard, after all, it has no handles to be easily grab.

"Yuuri".

His serious tone made me, before even I realized, suddenly lifted my head and opened my eyes to see him. I did everything so fast that I got dizzy.

"Now, the four boxes will be collected. Whatever happens, be confident in yourself. If you doubt and fall, your people and the whole world will fall with you. Don't let emotions take control of yourself and remember there is always hope".

That said, and without giving me time to digest his words, Bob made a gesture with his hand and the only thing that I noticed was being surrounded by water. Cold water. I swallowed a little, because of what happened just a moment ago I forgot to hold my breath. I clung tightly to the box and felt like the whirlpool was sucking us. I was almost used to the sensation of travel between the two worlds, but this time I knew I was different. I noticed that was different. For the first time, I was glad that my family stay on Earth. From now on, either Shinou could imagine what could happen in Shin Makoku while the four boxes were together.


	2. Rain

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends **Megu Sagara** and **Petula Petunia**. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (**_miyuchan_**, **lullachan**, **toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language**.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter 2**: Well, actually the chapters 1 and 2 should be attached, at chapter 1 doesn't happen much... Really, the origin of this fic comes from various WolfYuu scenes I imagined and I have tried to capture them in a single story. The last scene of this chapter is one of them. A moment that I love, I think it was the first that occurred to me, and is one of my favorites.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 2 - Rain**

The first thing I noticed was that I was drowning. The second, that part of my body felt heavy and was immobilized. It took me a while to understand that the box was above me, pushing me, making me keep submerged under the water of an unknow place and not breathe.

Suddenly, the water around me began to become rough, and I was freed from the pressure on my body. Strong arms pulled me outside. Breathing cold air was like taking a nice bath after winning a national game of baseball with an overwhelming victory. It was a feeling you don't live usually. Maybe say it was like being born again was a bit exaggerated, but at the time that was how I felt. Whoever is my savior, I must remember to devote the next won game to him.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!"

Before the hysterical screams, I focused my eyes toward I had befote me. Conrad was holding me by the shoulders, looking relieved, but still had a glimmer of concern in his eyes. Instead, the man who called me was running towards me with wide eyes. He was throwing away the towels with which I imagine would dry myself. Günter, would you mind contain the excitement? The truth is that right now the wet bangs stuck to my forehead were uncomfortable.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. A little bit farther, and I wouldn't have lived to tell about it".

I was still sitting in the fountain of the shrine of Shinou. I looked to my left and saw the overturned box to one side, half was almost out of the fountain. I looked up to catch a glimpse of my surroundings. There were only the two of them, and some priests.

"Where's Murata?"

Standing up as I released the grip of the secretary of the palace, I asked Conrad.

"He's in the main room, has been helping Ulrike with the portal. They are waiting for us".

I managed to dry off a bit thanks to a priestess who handed me one of the towels that Günter had thrown away as he approached to embrace me as usual. Then the three of us went to the room. From the corner of my eye I saw the priestesses gathering around the box, placing it in its original position.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, now they bring it to the room to settle it next to the others".

"It seems that finally we were right, the box was on Earth, and Shori could find it".

"That's right".

"It's a relief, now we can guard them and prevent them from falling into enemy hands, we can finally get rid of the threat!"

"Hmm."

I looked at Conrad. He had nodded his head weakly, it seemed that something troubled him.

"Conrad, something's wrong?"

"Huh? No, Your Majesty, nothing at all. I'm glad you returned".

My godfather's face had changed completely, and was again as usual. Perhaps he was tired, it seemed be quite late at night. I shouldn't give more importance. Although not escaped me that he was holding, apparently without realizing, the arm that once was torn.

"Greta has been learning to make cakes, I think she wants to do something special for his 17th birthday".

"Really? How exciting! Kyaaaaaa, is the best daughter in the whole universe!"

My lovely daughter was growing more every day, but inwardly I was feeling I wanted to continue seeing her as a girl, so things like cakes made me thrilled me until absolute limits. I didn't bear the thought of see her grown, emancipated or worse, married and with children.

Shaking my head heavily to the both sides to take away these painful thoughts, I saw myself at the door of the room.

"Your Majesty?"

Gunter looked at me with face to be thinking I was crazy for having beaten my head with the box before.

"Ahahaha! It's nothing, just a little water in my ears!"

Ignoring the faces of disbelief from my two companions, I grabbed the doorknob and went inside the room.

The first thing I noticed were the three boxes together on the altar, at the back of the room, all aligned in a row. The strange interior light gave them a mysterious, almost magical aspect. Even I thought I could see an aura around each of them, an aura that hypnotized and made difficult you could look away. I stood there watching them, as if time had stopped. Suddenly I felt a sense of unease, of restlessness, of... fear?

"If you continue there, you're going to take root. You could at least say hello properly".

His familiar acid voice brought me back to reality. There, standing at just two meters from the boxes, were Murata and Wolfram. Murata looked at me with face of indifference, while Wolfram was looking in my direction, but not directly into my eyes. He wore a coat over his blue military uniform.

"Hi, Wolf.

"Hmph."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw Conrad's jaw pointing to a place to my right. There was Ulrike, who greeted me with a respectful bow. Behind her was Gwendal, as frowned as ever, who greeted me with an unusually low voice. The face he had now reminded me quite to that one he had when I met him. Mentally, I began to hum the music of The Godfather.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. I'm glad you arrived safely, and that you have been able to bring us the box that was missing".

"Good evening, Ulrike. I think now we can all be more relaxed. I hope we can soon make the ceremony to seal the evil power of the boxes once and for all. "

Those four boxes with four thousand years old locked the power of the greatest enemy that had existed throughout the history of that world, that one who neither Shinou or Daikenja could defeat. That one who could only be sealed. Soushu.

"I hope so too, Your Majesty, but we still take a while to make preparations."

"I understand. If we can help with anything, you can count with us. We had a hard time collecting the boxes, and since all started here, here is where it should end. I'm sure everything will be fine, then all we can get a vacation. Eh, guys?".

I looked up to see them all, one by one. Günter looked like he was going to cry, as if I had said the best speech of my entire life and was proud of his son. Conrad looked at me with one of his godfather smiles that, even I wanted, I could never forget because of the many times I had seen it. Ulrike watched me hopefully, though I noticed a hint of concern in her eyes. Gwendal nodded, frowning. It was impossible to see Murata's eyes, since the candlelight was reflecting entirely in the lenses of his glasses, but his smile seemed somewhat vain, insecure. Surely it was because of we were quite a distance and I didn't see well. Von Bielefeld-kyo only put his typical face of dissent, and he didn't even deign to look at me. Damn capricious little prince, if you think you can encourage people better than me, give me a hand!

While I was watching Wolf, I saw his body suddenly tense. His beautiful face turned pale in a matter of milliseconds, and he was about to fall to the ground when his knees began to tremble, but Murata grabbed him firmly by the waist and helped him to come up.

"Wolf......! What's the- .....!?"

I got to capture Gwendal to my right, with a gesture of pain he put his hand on his left eye. Turning my head aside, I saw like Günter looked to Conrad worried as he was grabbing his own arm. I saw drops of sweat dripping down his forehead.

At that very moment I realized it. Priestesses had just arrived bringing the box, which was at the door but already inside the room. None of us had noticed its arrival. While I tried to understand the situation, I went toward Conrad, who was the closest to me.

"Conrad!"

"Your Majesty, take him out of here immediately!"

When I turned to the voice that had called to me, I saw Ulrike was already grabbing Gwendal and helped him walk to the door.

"Highness!"

Passing Conrad's right arm over my shoulder, I started walking and I turned my head as i could. It appeared that Wolf was who was having the hardest time to can stand. Surely it was because he was right next to the three boxes.

When I went to scream his name, I paralyzed myself. It was very weak, but I was seeing a sort of black miasma around the three boxes, and from it some extensions like tentacles came out, trying to hold each other, as if they were coming together, communicating. Some of those arms pointed to the box on the door, which was close to me. Others crept to Murata and Wolfram stealthily.

"Murata! Get him out of there now!".

"Ah".

Conrad's tense body told me something was wrong. Looking towards the door, which we had almost arrived, I saw the same kind of miasma like in others. One had grabbed Conrad's arm.

"Conrad!".

In the blink of an eye, Weller-kyo drew his sword and, grabbing to me, forced his way through the tentacles.

Sometimes he cut the air. Suddenly I realized he was shooting in the dark. He was unable to watch those dark extensions which seemed to want grab the depths of his being.

I sighed with relief when we reached the door and I saw the miasma had ceased to follow Conrad. Gwendal was leaning against the wall, panting. Suddenly he opened his eyes, as if he just realized something vital, and ran to the door to look inside.

I froze at the scene that was taking place inside.

Wolfram was suspended in the air, about two meters from the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. His body was completely wrapped up in those horrible black tentacles that shone with a wicked twinkle, emitting a supernatural light.

"Wolfram!!"

I had to turn my head to make sure that the cry had gone out of Gwendal's body.

"Stay back, everyone! Take away His Majesty of here, quick!"

"No! Wolfram is-...!"

"Go!"

"No!!"

I wouldn't heed Ulrike. Wolfram's golden hair became more difficult to distinguish with every second. I began to feel a deadly chill paralyzing my entire body.

"Shibuya! We'll get liberate von Bielefeld-kyo, but you have to go out of here! Trust me! Ulrike, close the door!".

The alarm into his face I was not used got scared to me again, even so, his voice steady and his eyes staring directly at me getting that something inside me told me to trust him. Anyways, he was the Great Sage who had the experience of four thousand years.

"Take careful!"

The last I saw before the doors were closed was a shapeless black mass to two meters from the ground.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"How is he?"

"Right now is resting. He's fine, just a little exhausted. Since everything seems to be already in order, with your permission I will retire".

"Yes, of course. Thank you for everything, Gisela".

"There's nothing to thank, von Voltaire-kyo. Good night, everyone".

After hearing the door shut, I opened my eyes. I was sitting in my office, with my elbows on the table and the forehead resting on my folded hands. I had been trying to relax by listening to the sudden drops of summer rain hitting the castle, but I had not yet managed to stop tremble.

Lifting my head, I faced the pale faces of Conrad and Gwendal, the serious and concerned look of Murata towars them and Günter's concerned face.

"Well, I think we can all be more relaxed now. Highness, could you please tell us what happened there? I can imagine, but I'd like to hear what the Great Sage has to say".

Conrad's voice was calm and composed, but all we could tell he was trying very hard to pretend to be calm.

"More to the point, the four boxes have resounded in unison. As you know, the seals on the boxes have lost much of its effect and, by coming together Soushu' sealed power after so many years, the impact was so immense that some evil flow has managed to seep and materialize, affecting to the bearers of the keys".

I glanced worriedly at Conrad. He had not freeded his arm since he was sitting in the chair.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, has been somewhat specific. As you can see, we are already perfectly. Nothing will happen if we don't get close to the boxes until they are sealed again, don't need to worry about".

I looked at Conrad and Gwendal. Apart from the faces of tiredness and a bit of dark circles, actually they seemed to be as usual. I sighed heavily.

"It happened all so suddenly... not even five minutes had passed from my return with the box, and already this has happened."

"I think we should speed up the preparations for the ceremony. But right now everyone should relax. Shibuya, when pass your birthday ceremony, we will make the sealing of the boxes".

"My birthday ... ceremony? Oh, I forgot".

In a couple of days fulfilled seventeen. They had organized a small party, a dance, to celebrate it, but something small and only with people nearby, or at least that had said Günter, so I hadn't given more importance. After all, I was used to social acts, although I still didn't like being the center of attention.

"Are you sure? I don't think to get seventeen is more important than saving the coun-..."

"Your Majesty, preparations are almost complete, and His Higness has right. Moreover, that way you'd have a couple of days to relax, and to the rest of us it would give us time to finalize the details of the sealing ceremony. Think we need to do in a few days what would normally take us a couple of weeks".

Resigned to the words of Günter, I looked at Conrad. He smiled. It was his signal that he agreed with what the unusually serious secretary had said.

I looked back at Günter.

"Okay, but promise me that the party will be something simple and without many people."

"But Your Majesty, all invitations are already shipped!"

By the look on his face, my suspicions came true. It could be anything but a simple celebration.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The corridor was giving me eternal. After I spent some time discussing with Günter, I apologized to everyone and left the office towards Wolfram's room. They didn't let me see him when they had brought him. Apparently, Murata and Ulrike could run some sort of rejection spell, releasing Wolfram. The miasma had not caused damage to him, or it seemed, but the fall of several meters left him unconscious.

I still wasn't completely dry, I was tired and the situation so tense I had lived before left to me a bad feeling. I just wanted to get into my bed and sleep twelve hours. That if the heavy rain and nerves let me sleep. But I was certain the ex-prince would kill me if he knew that I hadn't gone to see him at least, once.

Suddenly, something made me look to the right. In a corridor perpendicular to that I went, I saw an open door that let in the warm air from the outside and, incidentally, a few drops of rain. A thin white lace curtain that normally covered the access to the balcony swaying in the wind. The door opened towards an area with no roof, from where you had a nice view of my town. It was one of my favorite places in the castle.

Although I didn't order it to my feet, I found myself standing in the doorway. I looked out. There, a familiar silhouette was stopped in the middle of the balcony, his head back, looking towars the sky and his arms hanging on both sides. He seemed to be... praying? He wore black pirates pants and a white shirt that was a bit open, exposing the upper part of his chest. He was soaked from head to toe, but that doesn't seem to mind him.

Suddenly I felt furious. Here we were all worried, and he there, with light clothes under a heavy rain and looking the moon and stars as hypnotized. Or rather, the clouds, because little could be seen. My mouth began to open to start a sermon without end, when suddenly I froze on the spot. My eyes opened wide and my heart began to pound too strong for my taste.

Probably, a cloud had walked its way in the sky, making the moon could appear again in this wet night. A completely full moon that suddenly and without warning me lit up the night with an light almost ghostly, rather it could be catalog as magical, though. A white light that managed to make as if the time had stopped at that balcony.

Wolfram von Bielefeld-kyo was indeed soaked from head to toe, making his shirt was sticking to his body, marking his stylish body and highlighting the years of training to which the soldier had been subjected. I also could see his face more clearly. His bright and silky golden locks were stuck to his face and to his slender white neck, and drops fell from them reaching the ground rattling. If normally Wolfram looked like an angel, especially when sleeping, now he seemed a divine apparition worthy of study by the Vatican. The soft moonlight accentuated at most all his beautiful features.

His gaze was absent, his expression blank. The deep lakes of his eyes made me shiver. Something about them made my chest suddenly hurt. Why he had that expression of... suffering? Without realizing it, I had approached him.

"Wolf .... ....".

Von Bielefeld-kyo gave a start. His emerald green iris dug into mine's like two daggers. So bright that I couldn't look away. And suddenly, his innocent eyes were again full of life.

"Yuuri".

His voice was strangely reassuring.

"What are you doing here!? Weren't you resting after become unconscious by the fall? Are you in pain? What do you do outside at these hours with the rain?"

The questions came out of my mouth hastily. I still felt my heart beating strongly, almost hurt. Until then I dind't realize that now I was soaked from top to bottom too.

"I....."

"Look at you, you're soaked! If you spend here more time, you're going to be unable to get out of bed with fever for a week. What were you thinking? We've all been very worried about you!".

"Sorry".

"Huh?"

Since when Wolf was so obedient?

"Are you OK?"

His question caught me off guard.

"It's me who have to ask that...."

"Are you?"

"Huh....? Yes, I think so, but Wolf, what....? "

"I'm glad, really."

The warm smile shining on his lips knocked me out. I think for a few seconds I forgot how to breathe.

"I'd better listen to you. I'm going to bed. Have a good rest, Yuuri".

After a brief bow of his head, the Mazoku of fire passed by my side and plunged into the hallway.

As I looked him going away, I called him. Our room was in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm very tired, I'd better sleep in my room. You should rest".

Without even being turned around to look at me as he spoke, Wolf went on. I was watching to him until I lost sight of him when he turned a corner. It took me a while to convince my feet to made also movements toward my desired bed.

Although I think before I needed a hot bath.


	3. The 17th birthday

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends Megu Sagara and Petula Petunia. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (_**miyuchan**_, **lullachan, ****toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter ****3**: **Make a ball is the last thing I would have liked to do, but in the end for one thing and another, I ended up doing something that seems so typical in fics... Although I really wanted for my story a Yuuri of 17 years, older and with an age to think seriously about his future. This chapter doesn't convince me at all, but there it is... You may think the start of the fic has been fast and suddenly, but my intention has always been to bring my version of the final (more or less), so I tried to speed things up, and make in "few words" what has not happened in 17 novels...**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 3 – The 17th birthday**

"Greta!!"

Before I could know what I was doing, I jumped over the frozen small body and covered it with mine. I was waiting the moment of impact against my back. A moment that never came.

After a few seconds, I ventured to tilt my head slightly and opening one eye, afraid that something could still fall over us. What I saw was the same as if I had been watching a movie on DVD and I would have pressed the 'pause'. All were staring at us, wide opened mouths and completely immobile. On the corner of my eye I could see a figure approaching us in a hurry.

"Your Majesty, you find yourself right?"

"Yes, I think so .... Greta! Are you okay? Are you scared?"

The girl I wanted most in the world threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, shaking his head.

"You've protected! How could I be scared? I am the daughter of the King!"

I gently left a kiss on her cheek. I took her in my arms and stood up. If we continued that way I'd surely end in tears of emotion. And there were too many people around.

"What happened? We almost died crushed!"

One of the soldiers of Gwendal approached timidly, he was so bent that I couldn't see his face.

"His Majesty! Excuse us! Placing the decorations on the lamp, the ladder has slipped and an adornment has clown around! Proceed with the punishment you considerer fair!"

That said, suddenly stood up, put a hand on the side of his forehead in salute military and stood waiting his death sentence.

"Ahahaha.... Don't worry, it was an accident, and at the end nothing happened... By the way, why has not impacted on u-...? "

The question died on my lips when I saw a large bright blue object cut in half, yet in Conrad's sword.

"Ehh... good reflection, I owe you one."

Deciding it was better to take away my little girl from danger, I went out of the room. Missing a few hours before the party, and everyone was hysterical preparing the last details. Between the dancing and the sealing ceremony, the castle these two days had been a little in a mess.

Not to mention the arrival of guests. Yes, obviously Günter's concept of a close and personal party is too different from mine. But all is said, it could have been much worse. In truth, he only invited people which we had good relations, personal and diplomatic, so I must admit from my bottom that I was happy.

I spent almost all that day at the entrance, greeting people. The first person to arrive had been the bright bald with his lovely daughter, Beatrice. Immediately, Greta and she lost in the castle, laughing. I prayed they not to approach to Anissina' strange laboratory. Sometimes I doubted whether the scientist woman was a good example for my daughter.

Later came Flynn, with his trusty butler. Her face was as cheerful and lively as ever, and she was dressed in a pretty dress belted at the waist. Needless to say I wanted to see her in her party dress.

One of the last to come, but causing more stir, was Saralegui, the young king of Shou Shimaron whose loyalty toward us many people doubted, but I wanted to continue believing in him. Actually, he was the only one whose invitation was due more political than personal reasons. If it had been for my people, they wouldn't have invite him. But, after all, we had to maintain the alliance with his country, plus we'd been through a lot together. When I came out to greet him, I watched he had his beautiful hair in a ponytail, and wore a outfit that bring out his big violet eyes. It was hard not to stare him. Although I had to force myself to look away when I noticed a pair of emeralds transfixing my neck.

"Yuuri, you can put me down now. I'm meeting Anissina and Cheri to help me get dressed. You should go to get ready now, and I don't want you to see my dress until we are in the party room!"

That said, she released from me and went running down the hallway, laughing. Her laugh was like a magical song that gladdened the hearts of those who had the opportunity to listen it. But even so, I was afflicted. My child grew. She didn't want me to help her dressing up anymore.

"Your Majesty".

Conrad came towards me with his implacable smile.

"Hey".

"Your Majesty, preparations have been completed, you'd better go change clothes or Günter will suffer an attack: he have waited a long time seeing you in the suit that he himself has chosen".

So, I went to my room alone. Conrad had went to his, it was obvious he could not appear at the party wearing the uniform of every day. I found the clothes I should wear that night on my big bed. The suit, as expected, was black. Trousers and a Victorian style long jacket, very stylish, with matte silver buttons. And a white shirt without many frills. I must confess that sometimes Günter had good taste. It took me a long time to complete the fix, more than I thought possible.

I stared at my reflection in a huge full length mirror. I felt myself like a cosplayer of a film based on a work by Jane Austen. But I had to admit I was pretty good, modesty aside. Suddenly I got a pinch in the stomach. Thoughts of people aside, and despite Günter's harassment, I still see me as a normal and common baseball player, without any special quality or attractive appearance. And I had to fall into a fantasy world full of good-looking and muscular guys, which only got that my mediocrity was outstanding. Sometimes I thought that I only need to carry a luminous sign above my head saying 'pathetic'. I only was cool when I was in Maou-mode, a state that I never was aware and never remember when I wake up. Great. That only made me feel worse.

I was startled when someone knocked at the door of my room. They were Conrad and Günter. Both of them wore dress uniforms, but different from those I had previously seen them using in solemn ceremonies. Conrad's was greenish brown, and Günter's gray trimmed with purple. I'm still surprised these Mazoku that always conjoining their clothes. I felt the pinch in my stomach that not was gone.

"Ah, Your Majesty, I knew it really was going to suit you. But look at that figure! What elegance! Ahh..... "

"Ehhh.... Thanks.... I guess.... ".

I looked at Conrad while half-closing my eyes and went them blank. Conrad had to imitate a cough to hide his chuckle.

"Your Majesty, some guests are already in the party hall. The Maou shouldn't make them wait".

I'm not sure why, but in the way to the hall I started to get nervous. Was it for my birthday? It's true I never mind about my birthday, so it couldn't be that. For the party? In the end I'm only going to be with people I trust and I have got used myself, more or less, at public events. Nor could it be that.

Suddenly, I knew it. When I saw him at the end of the downstairs, looking at me behind his glasses while waited us, I realized.

Günter had been right, and these two days I didn't have much time to think about what we hid in the shrine of Shinou. But now that many friends were gathered under one roof, so close of that damn power source, made the sense of unease and discomfort refused to give me a truce.

"Wow, you look very good in that suit, Shibuya".

"Thank you, I say the same of you"

Murata wore a suit very similar to mine, but in charcoal gray and the jacket shorter.

The four of us arrived at the hall door, and all people greeted to me with a one loud 'Happy Birthday!'.

I could not help smiling from ear to ear when I saw so many loved ones looking at me under the same roof.

Greta, Beatrice and Anissina were at the forefront. Anissina with an elegant champagne-colored dress and her hair, which she usually wore in a ponytail, was now in a French bun.

But in that moment I only had eyes for my daughter. With a beautiful blue dress and a white flower in her hair, looked like a goddess in miniature. As I lamented the fact that there were no cameras in Shin Makoku. I'd have to resolve that. Or bring me one of the Earth, or asked to Anissina to invent the machine-to-immortalize-moments-kun. The answer was obvious: I valued the life of my poor friends and subjects of scientific experiments, so I would have to save to buy one.

Cheri-sama was in low-cut red dress, her golden hair like her son moved gracefully with each of her sensual gestures. Beside him, Gwendal was downcast and serious as ever, but the dark blue suit he wore made him seem younger.

And scattered throughout the room were the others, all smiling, eyes twinkling, celebrating my birthday.

At that time, the last thing I could think was in the boxes.

We had a long time eating and drinking. I was chatting animatedly with Anissina, Cheri, Flynn and Murata about Gwendal's sewing hobby. Obviously that wasn't too funny for him, because every time he had more wrinkles on his forehead.

I was holding a glass of wine. But more than anything it was only as ornament and to avoid the headache of what to do with my hands, because once I went to try it, my nose filled with the smell of alcohol and I said myself it'd better not to drink it. I didn't want to do anything that could hurt my public image.

Suddenly, Murata, right in front of me, stopped the laughters that he spent a good time releasing at the older son of the 26th Maou's expense, putting a face extremely serious. His gaze wandered toward the door. I turned to look in that direction, but I saw nothing.

"Murata....?"

When I looked at him, he smiled again as usual.

"Oh, Shibuya, hold me this one moment, I must go to the bathroom, you know".

Handing me his glass of wine, I took it and saw him leave. However, he stopped near the door with his back to me. He seemed to be talking to someone, but I couldn't see his partner.

"Your Majesty, something is wrong?"

"Huh? Aaah...! No, nothing at all! I believe that Murata has gone outside for a breath of fresh air, he maybe have drunk too much".

Flynn wasm't very convinced of my explanation. Obviously, neither me was believing it. Besides, now my appearance shouldn't be very convincing: with face of being spying at distance and with two glasses of wine in hand.

"Ah, I think he must feel better, because here comes".

Indeed, Murata had again entered the room and I noticed that, although he was smiling, something filled his mind. He made a feint to go to where Conrad was in another corner speaking with Cheri-sama and shiny bald head, but realizing that I was watching him, he changed his steps along the way and headed back toward us.

I glanced at the door, I seemed to see a blue sleeve away.

"What have you been talking with Wolf?"

"Oh? Worrying about Von Bielefeld-kyo?"

Murata was surprised as I asked the question, what made me suspect that he didn't want me to know that Wolfram had been the one with which he had been talking. But his look of surprise quickly turned into a sneer. I knew what was going through his mischievous head, so I tried to dodge the question.

"By the way, he has not made an appearance yet, is he feel bad? You know... "

"Don't worry, your fiance is in perfect condition, it's only he come just back from patrolling the city and refused to appear at your party without cooling down before. He's gone to change, in a while he'll be here".

Obviously, his response didn't leave me satisfied, but I neither wanted to debrief with the guests there. And it was clear that the Great Sage was not going to loosen their grip. With Murata was better know when you had to give up.

"Yuuri, Yuuri!"

"What's happen, Greta, Beatrice?"

Both girls ran towards me followed by Conrad, Cheri and Hyscliff.

"I want to show you my birthday present!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed almost imperceptibly. Greta grabbed my hand and led me to the table that was located in the center of the room. One of the servants took up a large semicircular silver lid, and I could see the content.

It was a huge chocolate cake with a picture in the middle of a bat and balls of baseball. It had several floors and scattered small flowers of various colors, seemed wafer.

I couldn't speak, just lower my eyes towards the expectant Greta. Her face was twisted in disgust as the seconds passed. She was believing that I didn't like because I didn't say anything. How wrong she was. I was simply unable to speak. Because if I did it, I probably would start to cry. I think I'm too sensitive lately. I sighed deeply.

"Greta.... Thanks, it's the best birthday present. Really".

Her face shone and cheeks flushed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

I bent down to pick her up in my arms. Meanwhile, the same servant who had discovered the cake began to cut it and divide the pieces. The first two were for Greta and me, although mine had to leave it on the table with the two glasses of wine, because my arms were occupied with my adorable daughter.

I spent a good time chatting with Greta and Beatrice, as they explained to me how had made the cake and added the embellishments. I was a little relieved, they were still safe to join Anissina's feminist scientific movement.

"What a familiar scene so adorable, I'm getting jealous."

I was not sure if take me that comment good or bad, especially for the sarcastic hint in each syllable. Anyway, my best smile struggled when I turned to greet.

"Sara! I'm glad you're having fun. This is my daughter, Greta. She has made the cake, could you try it?".

Or maybe the venom-filled fangs don't let him eat well.

"So cute. And certainly she has the makings of a cook. No wonder you brag so much about her. Aaah... ... It's a shame that her other parent is not around here, so the family scene would be complete".

I didn't like at all the tone he got to say 'the other parent', neither the mocking tone radiating from his eyes, but it was a party and I wouldn't be upset.

"Don't worry, he won't take a long in com-... ..".

Although I was looking to Sara's face, my eyes strayed several millimeters to his left when I saw a white shadow cross the door, hurriedly entering the room.

Apparently I was not the only one who was left speechless. Many others had stopped their conversation to watch him carefully.

Though he had appearance of not sleep well for several days, the third son of the former Maou looked more than ever a prince who had just come down from his white swift steed. He wore a suit also similar to mine and Murata's, only that his was white. All white. Except for the matt dull golden buttons and a black vest. His hair was a bit disheveled and his cheeks tinted of a light red, you could say he had been quick in coming, but in general all suited him very good. All showed off his green eyes that reminded me of the depths of a lake. In his left side hung, as usual, his sword encrusted with rubies.

Wolfram moved forward looking from side to side as if seeking someone. When he saw me, he gestured to approach, but when he saw Sarah dramatically stopped and went to turn around.

"Wolfram!"

Greta, with a radiant smile, called him. The elegant Mazoku put a scowl, but came toward us.

"Wolf! You're really handsome! You match with Yuuri! Come on, you have to try the cake I've made him as a gift!"

Wolfram came to us just when she finished speaking. He bowed formally to Sarah without looking at him, smiled at Greta passing a hand through her hair and then stopped in front of me, very seriously. We looked at only a few moments, but with those emerald eyes seeming to pierce directly at me, seemed like hours to me. I realized that my heart began to beat as strong as in the balcony, two nights ago.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, why you could not have been a girl? Even I have got used to your speech, your continuous jealousy and your arrogance. Although I must admit that you are no longer the capricious brag prince you used to be. It was true, Wolf had matured a lot. He had improved with the sword, had become more serious, more... manly. I guess it was normal if you stop to think that being on Earth, he was old enough to be in an old people's home. Or worse...

"Your Majesty, I wish you the biggest happiness on your 17th birthday. I'm sorry I missed most of the party".

Having said he stood up, since he had bowed to me previously, and grabbed the plate with a piece of cake that Greta was offering.

"Well, well, I see that His Majesty' guard knight has finally deigned to appear. Who knows what might have happened if you had took longer to arrive, von Bielefeld-kyo".

"Hmph."

I noticed how Wolfram bit his tongue and did everything possible to avoid looking at Sara's eyes. Although it appeared that he was really enjoying the cake that he had begun to eat.

"In short, it appears that once again have broken our interesting conversation, Yuuri. We will have another opportunity to talk.... alone. I think I'd better go now".

Neither me nor Wolfram got away the emphasis placed in the 'alone'. I glanced at Wolfram while Sara nodded and left.

I was amazed of seeing that his plate was already empty. I went to watch Greta, but there only were me and him.

"When you decide to get married you'd better choose to Flynn, because as you marry with that scoundrel I swear I'll make you to pay."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

What is now talking of marrying someone else?

Wolfram looked away from Sara's back and looked at me puzzled. Suddenly he put a face of had fallen on something, and a soft blush flooded his cheeks.

"No, nothing, forget it".

"No, what did you say that!? I just turned seventeen, I have not yet old enough to marry! Besides, is not supposed that-...?"

What nearly escaped from me was 'Is not supposed that you are my fiance?', but thank goodness my mind reacted before my mouth, and I said nothing. Not sure why, but his comment had hurt me.

"I just thought that Flynn would be a good wife."

A good wife for whom? I was getting the impression that this conversation was reaching a dangerous point. The third son sighed and then, smiling, looked at me.

"I told you forget it. Go, and have fun, it's your birthday party anyway".

Again that melancholy and lost look that made me shudder. I felt courage not to be a little more empathetic, I knew something had him worried. Could he have somehow affected by the miasma attack?

"Look, it appears that Flynn is hoping that you ask her to dance".

I turned to look at Flynn. She was very animated and talking with Cheri and Anissina. The strange attitude of the ex-prince was starting to irritate me.

"But what the hell are you say-...!?"

I was going to reply, but I found myself talking to the air. It was the second time that night that they left me alone and I did not realize. I detected a piece of a white coat flying to my left and quite far. He stood before a table, swallowed a glass of wine in one gulp and went to Flynn. After greeting her politely and whispering something with a gentle smile, he approached Murata. Both were engaged in a lively conversation.

Who the hell he thought he was to leave me with the words in the mouth, to say what I had to do, with who I had to dance or with who I had to marry? If he had a bad day, not pay with me, I already have enough problems.

I was watching my two friends, ready to go to the Mazoku, when Flynn stopped in my field of vision.

"Your Majesty, von Bielefeld-kyo has just told me you were looking for a dance partner and now he was not able to satisfy you. He has asked me to please take his place"

"Erm....? What Wolf said what ....!?"

The third son now seemed very distracted. Murata and he had joined Anissina and Gwendal. For a frown and wrinkles on the forehead of his older brother, I sensed that jokes to Gwendal had not yet finished. I felt sorry for him. Anissina was a woman with quick temper and she was probably going so well by making him pass a bad time to let her prey escape.

But there was something wrong with the prince, something that his eyes expressed and that sent me a feeling of something I couldn't decipher. It was a dark deep within his eyes that showed up sadness, surrender.

"Your Majesty ...?"

"Ah! Yes, sorry, Flynn-san, okay, let's dance, but I warn you that I'm not very good in that, so sorry in advance if I step on you, okay? "

Flynn's happy laughter made me put my feet on the ground again. I looked annoyed to Wolfram. Yes, surely Flynn would be a good wife.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I had managed to distract my companions and secretly escape to one of the balconies of the ballroom. I began to feel overwhelmed being in there, and the exercise I did trying not to step on my dancing partner had left me exhausted.

The night was clear and uncluttered, the large bright moon hunging in the sky. I closed my eyes and let the cool air filled my lungs. I noticed that I was slowly regaining normality.

"Would you like something to drink, Your Majesty?"

I didn't have to turn around to recognize that voice. But I opened my eyes and stared into the distance.

"You think everything will be okay?"

"You mean the boxes? We pressed for time, but I think we will be able to seal them. We can only trust Shinou in order to they last, at least, for other four thousand years".

"I'm worried about you and the others, Conrad..."

"You have no reason to do so. You see, we're fine. And our limbs too".

Conrad pointed to his own arm. I sighed and looked again to infinity.

"It's not for you being so thoughtful, sir."

"Waaaaaa"

A red hair like fire appeared before my eyes, from above?

"Jozak, I've said a thousand times that don't appear that way".

"Ehehehe, sorry, commander, it's only that it seemed a good occasion to show me. Being there up watching is boring, you know? I'd also want-... "

I never knew what he wanted. Suddenly I saw his hair was redder than ever, and I heard an explosion. One that luckily didn't sound too close, but unfortunately not too far.

"Jozak! Take His Majesty in and keep a check on the guests with the help of Gwendal! Hurry up!"

"What... ..."

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me by the waist and dragged me inside.

In the distance, past the walls of the palace, my town burned into flames.


	4. Mixed feelings

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends Megu Sagara and Petula Petunia. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (_**miyuchan**_, **lullachan, ****toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter ****4: ****Another chapter, joined the previous one, I'm not convenced by, but I must add that from now begins the best, though there is still enough for the final itself.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 4 – Mixed feelings**

"Tell me, Shinou, what have you been talking with Von Bielefeld-kyo? It had to be interesting to do that he came pretty late to the party".

The Great Sage slipped from the palace in the middle of the tumult to go to the shrine of Shinou. Right now, he couldn't do much. Basically, his weapon was his brain, not a sword.

"You know, the usual... Checking a bit the plan B if it works that the sealing of the boxes is not effective".

"I see".

"I'm surprised how determined is that kid, I think you can compare with him in stubbornness".

"Ahahaha, knowing von Bielefeld-kyo, that offends me."

"Don't worry then, sure you overcome him".

Smiling downcast, Murata turned to see the boxes.

So serene, so peaceful, so quiet. It was amazing the damage they could do.

"Are you sure you proceed with this plan?"

"Huh? Why all that, my Great Sage? It was he who decided it... "

Murata looked at him incredulously. He knew better than anyone that this was a lie, no matter how much innocent Shinou looked.

"Well, if fate so wills it... .."

"Oh, my dear Daikenja, how can you be sure of what wants the fussy fate?"

The young man adjusted his glasses in place while looking at him defiantly.

"Because of you are who precisely have been preparing that fate, my dear Shinou".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I still don't know how I was able to calm people, how I was able to avoid people saw my shaking knees and hands, of how I was able to contain the tears that wanted to emerge from the tension that was building up as the seconds passed.

Cheri-sama and Günter didn't take apart their eyes from me. I had suffered an attack of courage as I saw several people leaving the room, toward the battlefield. I was about to run after them to catch Morgif and follow the people when Gwendal blocked my way.

He shouted to me several times saying that where I thought I was going, that the king had to stay to take care of his guests. Günter and the previous Maou rushed to put beside me to reinforce Gwendal's words. After considering that I couldn't release me of the grip of both of them, and jumped over Gwendal, I decided not to resist. After all, I'm just a pathetic wimp half-Mazoku.

Now I was looking around. Günter was alarmed. Perhaps he thought I was analyzing the surroundings to seek an escape route. Günter, don't worry, I don't want to testify Gwendal's wrath. And, since we are in it, yours either.

In the distance, I spotted Greta. She was sat in a chair, looking worried. Beatrice, Hyscliff and Anissina were with her. I approached the place. Since I couldn't do anything, at least i could reassuring to my daughter. As I walked in their direction, I had to look away slightly to avoid see a white jacket on the floor. I knew if I looked, I only worry myself more, and now I was gathering all my remaining energy to think about anything but what was happening below in the town.

Definitely, when I'd returned to Earth I had to go to a specialist. It seemed that my chest oppression liked to stay there.

"Yuuri..."

Greta stood up when she saw me coming. I stopped one meter and half from her, I bent down putting one knee on the ground and opened my arms.

She didn't take even half a second to jump to them.

I hugged her with all my strength. I wanted her to know with each of my muscles how much I loved her. It's funny how humans, to show our love, tend to embrace someone as if our lives escaped in it.

After loosening the grip, Greta looked into my eyes. In her bright and deep brown eyes I read that she was making great efforts not to cry, but I knew she would not do it. She was trying to act like a real princess. She wanted to be strong for everyone, for me. It's clear that her empathy wasn't inherited from me. Wait, from me really couldn't inherit anything...

"I'd better we save the leftovers of your cake for when they come back, okay?"

"Hm!"

I heard a few timid steps to come close. I could see was Flynn, she seemed to doubt if cut or not the familiar scene.

"This... Your Majesty, most of the guests have retired to their rooms. Everything is quieter and I think you should also rest... "

"Thanks Flynn, but you know I would be unable to sleep. I prefer to stay here".

I looked at Günter and Cheri. The first put a face of forced consent, the second smiled me warmly. She, like me, was very worried. After all, their only three children were missing in the middle of a burning village, and we had no more news.

"Any news?"

A voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Murata! Where have you been?"

"Now, now. Shibuya, not even an hour ago that I've gone, so much have you missed me?"

Murata, is not time for your jokes.

"Von Christ-kyo, von Spitzberg-kyo, can I borrow His Majesty for a while? I have to talk privately with him. Don't worry, I will take him directly to his bedroom".

"Highness, I would not be contrary, but-... "

"Well, then do not do, von Christ-kyo."

Huh?

I looked puzzled at Murata. Their sharp eyes and defiant words were not his own. He seemed tense, or anxious about something.

When I realized I was in the middle of a hallway. My friend was pulling of my jacket to make me go ahead, I still had not recovered myself from seeing Günter's confusing face. It had recorded on my retinas.

"We're not going to my room, right?"

We reached a small room on the first floor. He got me into from a push after ascertaining that no one was looking, and then he shut the door.

"Take off your jacket".

"What?"

"Take off your jacket, it'll be easier for you to move"

Without waiting I could understand what he tried to tell me, Murata stood before me and began to undo my buttons. At once he had removed my jacket and the vest that I wore beneath.

Suddenly, he took off his jacket, and grabbed a couple of coats that a hand was handing.

Wait, a hand!?

"Jozak!"

"Hey, how have you recognize me!?"

He pretended to be angry. Jozak, no matter if you put a blonde wig and a false mustache, your muscles and your twinkling blue eyes eager for battle always betray you.

"What is this?"

"A coat, Shibuya. You know, you put it on your body to keep warm or, for example, to sneak out without getting caught"

"Huh?"

Did I understood correctly? Were they helping me to escape?

"Don't get the wrong idea, Shibuya. In other circumstances I would have locked to you in your room for you not to leave, but the situation in the city is tricky. We need the bearers of the keys to seal the boxes, so we can't afford to lose any of them. Any help, although minimal, will be welcome. And I must add that they are using fire magic, so this time I won't scold you if you lose your temper and bring out the Maou with his magic tricks".

I stood frozen in the spot. If Murata had said that seriously, then the situation had to be serious. Otherwise, he wouldn't risk my life knowing the little a pathetic as I could do.

"Are you coming or not?"

Murata and Jozak were already in the door with the hoods of the layers on.

"How are we supposed to go out from here? All guards are posted outside! It will be impossible!".

"Your Majesty, don't offend me. You know I'm here, what else you need to believe that it will be not impossible?"

He was right, Jozak was the best spy in the whole world anyways.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Of course, Jozak was not only a reliable person and one of the strongest I've seen in my life, but also the best spy i knew. He was a mixture of James Bond, Rambo and Terminator. Well, maybe that was too much, but he was certainly a person that you would like to have close in dangerous situations.

It's been a while since we have managed to fool the guards and leave the palace. I've been apologizing mentally all the way with Günter and Cheri-sama. With Conrad and Gwendal I could apologize in person.

As we approached the city enveloped in fire, I could heard more clearly the screams, the cries, the clashing of swords.

I had my heart in my throat. I was remembering the time people went after Conrad because of him beeing one of bearers, and he ended up losing an arm. Though later restored it thank to power of Shinou, I still was concerned. Conrad, you'd better be right. You'd better.

We continued to move through the streets of the city. I started to feel I had too clothes on me because of the fire had increased considerably the temperature of the summer night, although curiously I didn't stop shaking.

We were moving slowly, clinging to the fronts of the houses and looking steadily from side to side. People kept passing us, screaming and crying, looking for their children, salvaging what they could from their homes. Although everyone was so fast that nobody noticed us at all. But none of the faces of terror escaped from me. I knew it would take much for me to forget those faces. After all, they were my people.

Jozak, who was ahead, stopped abruptly. I hit him, causing also Murata collided with my back and getting that his glasses fall to the ground.

"Wow, Shibuya! Do please let me know when you go so suddenly stop you!"

But I couldn't pay attention to him, since my eyes followed the direction that Jozak was looking.

It seemed that we had reached the center of the fight. So far, we only had come across with citizens. That had me confused. And before me lay the reason: all of the other side were concentrated there.

And fighting them, were Conrad and Gwendal. Conrad was the one closest to us, and struggled with several at once. Defeated a few of them with one blow but, unable to stop and rest, others threw over him. He looked exhausted.

For its part, Gwendal was on the roof of a nearby building, struggling with both his sword as his earth magic. At least, he faced against fewer enemies. I got the impression that he was there because tried to extinguish the flames which engulfed the center of town, and surely there the attacks of the bandits were less. So Conrad was the one who was taking the worse part.

"Conrad!"

Before they could stop me, I ran to where Conrad was. Although I had no plan. I realized that I would only get in his way when I was halfway, so when I stopped was too late.

Conrad's jaw was dislocated when he realized I was there. Seldom I'd seen him so angry.

"Jozak! Take him away from here, as far as you can!"

"Sorry, sir!"

His pleading look hinted that he had been forced to take me there and he had not been amused with that.

"Shibuya, come on, now we can't do anything".

Conrad returned to the fight while I was pushed by Murata and Jozak. At that moment I realized that the robbers wore no uniform, no shield or weapon or something identified them. All were dressed in normal clothes and coats. But none was like another. Who were they?

"They're human, Shibuya. It seems that von Voltaire-kyo is managing to extinguish the fire made with Hojutsu, so we'd better get back".

"Why they attack only Gwendal and Conrad?"

Murata didn't respond. Anyone who walked around there would see in just a moment that the other side's attacks were focused on the two brothers. The troops from Shin Makoku were attacking also, but seemed not to awaken the interest of their opponents.

"Boxes..."

"So, Shibuya, seems no longer a secret that the four boxes are together anymore. Too much chance that they had planned on such an attack right before our eyes right after we brought the fourth".

"But how they kno-...?"

"No idea".

It was one of those times when I knew for certain that his words were not true.

"We'd better get back to the castle, Shibuya. And get ready, because there will be two good rows expecting you".

At that time perhaps I was afraid of Günter's row, but not Conrad's, because that only would mean that he had returned alive.

"I can't leave just like that! Maybe if I can let the Maou shows up... "

"No, Shibuya".

The tone of my friend was really serious.

"I thought this would be a good idea to help them, but I see that this time I was wrong. If you let the Maou shows up, he could destroy the whole town, so you'd better hold it until you learn to control your power".

"But..."

The look he gave me finally convinced he was right. If I stayed there, making sure my anger would do the Maou appear and nobody knew what consequences might bring that.

Resigned to even Maou-mode was useful, I nodded and followed to both of them in the the dark stained red.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I've been all the time next to Conrad, waiting for him to fall asleep in his bed at the palace. Although he have assured me hundreds of times that was just a scratch, I guess I needed that time to calm down. I felt if I saw him slept I could terminate that night endless and so forget everything that I had just seen.

Death. Basically what I had seen. And it was something that never in my life I'd used to it.

On the way back, we had crossed with people lying in the streets. Slashed or burned. Dead. It was true that the fire was almost extinguished, but those images didn't stop crossing my mind like a silent movie in slow motion. Although the fire is out and the calm return, wouldn't do the lives of these people.

As I stepped into the castle I had to endure, as my good friend had predicted, Günter's wrath, supported by Cheri-sama. Then I was left with the others waiting for any news, standing before a window. I knew that standing I could avoid more effectively the nightmare that I was taking awake.

The guests had left long ago, and Greta had fallen asleep in her room together with Beatrice.

A couple of hours later, which made eternal for us, all Mazoku soldiers and the three brothers returned. I felt so relieved that my legs buckled. Some soldiers were holding out wounded ones, but there seemed no serious casualties. At least there, I didn't want to imagine how many had remained in the battlefield.

I ran to the door, and the first thing I saw was Conrad supported in Gwendal, with his side bleeding. My relief gone as quickly as it had come.

We took him to his room quickly, helped by Gwendal and Jozak, while Anissina calling Gisela. After examination, she healed him, which fortunately was not anything serious.

Now that Conrad had finally fallen asleep, I had left him with Cheri-sama and I headed for my room, though I knew it was useless. I would be unable to sleep. I walked dragging my feet. Pictures of children crying, mothers screaming and soldiers writhing in pain didn't stop crossing my mind. And basically I knew it was all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, I would be able to protect my people. If I wasn't so useless, this didn't happen. But it is becoming apparent that I'm the king weakest in history. Farewell to the idea that my name appeared in Mazoku textbooks as 'King Yuuri – The Brave' or 'King Yuuri – The Strong' or something similar. 'King Yuuri - The best baseball player in Shin Makoku' wouldn't be bad. Most likely, my name is accompanied by 'Maou 27 º - The Wimp'. Of course, Wolfram'd be agree with that.

I stopped. I knew he had escaped unscathed, but I remembered I had crossed just a few words with him throughout the day and besides they weren't very friendly to say. Also, I didn't know where he had been all this time, the last time I saw him was getting off his horse at the castle gate, when the others carried Conrad to his room. I looked around to find out where in the castle I was. His room should be not to far from here, so I decided to say him goodnight before go to my own bed.

When I arrived at his door, I started to get a little nervous. Surely he would be asleep, and I didn't plan to bother. Yes, that was, I didn't want to wake him and hear his insults. I turned on my shoes to get out of there, when I heard noise inside. Words. And wasn't his voice. I pressed my ear against the door, and I was surprised to hear the voice of my friend of Earth.

"It seems the plan B is becoming harder, I'm afraid they're too weak to restore them".

Silence. I didn't know what they were talking, and Wolfram didn't reply.

"I've been preparing myself for a while, you shouldn't worry about anything. I don't back down, Your Highness".

"That is precisely what worries me, von Bielefeld-kyo".

With my heart a hundred by hour, I tried to became closer at the door. With my clumsiness, the tip of one of my shoes made that a knock resonate throughout the hall.

Moving back with the hope that I sprout wings to flee away from there fast, Murata was faster than me and opened the door in the blink of an eye. Damn you, Murata.

"Shibuya?"

"Yuuri!"

Murata had grabbed me by my shirt stained with the blood of Conrad menacing, he almost getting me up in the air. He released me when he saw that was me who had been spying.

Wolfram had been sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door, but he got up when he saw me and recovered from the surprise. His face had turned pretty pale.

"Damn wimp, how long have you been spying!? "

"I wasn't spying! I was just passing around here and-... "

"And decided to stick your ear on my door to spy!"

"Of course not! Like if i was interested! You... I only came with the best intentions to say you good night because we weren't able to cross just three words followed by several days!"

"Ha! What a pathetic excuse".

"But who do you think you are... Anyway, what matters now is what you were whispering! I have already caught you several times speaking in secret these days!"

"Oh?"

Crap. I looked at Murata.

"So, after all, you were worried about von Bielefeld-kyo".

Murata 1 - Shibuya 0.

I noticed that the heat would want to accumulate in a very visible part of my face, so I turned around trying to look angry. Or I was really angry?

"Wait, wait! I was only joking, don't act like that. Besides, I was just going. It has been a tough night for everyone, even the Great Sage gets tired. Good night to both".

That said, he shut the door, leaving a tense atmosphere inside the room where we were.

I heard a sound of something falling, and I knew that Wolfram had dropped himself in bed, recovering the sitting position he had before I invaded his room.

His hair had still scatters dark spots that I wouldn't want to imagine what they were, like his shirt, before pure white. He wore no jacket, and I remembered having seen it lying on the lounge of the party. I had seen him take it off before running out the door with his hand on his sword. I assumed it was to can moving better. Even so, he wore yet the black vest, but with all the buttons open. In addition, the top of his shirt had a few of buttons ripped off. I took to make sure that he really still hadn't hair on his chest. We didn't coincide in the bathroom lately.

I sighed, going close up to the bed. I sat a half meter away from him.

"Sorry, I have not considered your feelings. Thanks for coming to say me good night"

No, no, no. Don't do that again. Don't you pass from being about burning me alive to admit that the fault is yours. You always get I become confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Lately you're too obedient, is not like you."

Wolfram turned his gaze.

"It's just that I realized that not worth arguing over trivial things".

"Being alone in your room with Murata whispering things behind my back is a trivial thing?"

I frowned.

"Don't start. Besides, nobody is doing anything behind your back".

"Okay, but either on my face. And besides you keep dodging my questions".

Evading my questions and avoiding my gaze. Was more than obvious that he was lying. And he was suffering for it.

"I can not answer."

His lips trembled and his voice wavered, but held firm.

"Why...?"

"Because it's better that way. I want to enjoy some peace and anyway this isn't something that you can help about"

Again those eyes. What are you hiding me, Wolfram? He looked tired, sad, weak. But, above all, delicate and fragile.

Suddenly, an unknown fear overcame me. And I felt my body filled with anger. I was tired. About people thinking I was useless. Exhausted. Fatigue didn't let me think clearly. Disappointed. About that one I trust so much and seemed not to trust me.

"I'm tired!"

I screamed so loud that Wolfram could not help but wince in bed. My hands hurt of just how strong was squeezing my fists. But I didn't care. I jumped up, cracking the bed.

"I know you all think I'm just a kid who can do nothing without their soldiers or without the soul of the Maou! But I have feelings, you know? And although I can't wield a sword properly or ride a horse by myself, at least I know listening!"

I felt something warm running down my cheeks. Wolfram looked puzzled, as if not knowing what to do. Even me was surprised, although this wasn't the first time I was so relieved before the prince. Only that this time I had no idea why I was acting like that.

"If you trust more in Murata that in me, you know! Go ahead, I don't care! After all, for you I'm just an immature weakling wimp who can't do anything without the help from the oth-..."

According to the laws of Nature, was absolutely impossible that a person could open more their eyes. I was sure that right now I was breaking a record or something. I could be proud, though I couldn't break a record in something related to baseball, then at least I had gotten it in eyes opening.

My body, already sore from earlier, was caught between the arms of the Mazoku. He had placed both arms around my waist and had attracted me towards him. Violent but gently. I think I would have needed to prepare myself mentally for that outburst, however I hadn't seen him even rising.

I stood straight and still, not daring to move, as an electric current had fun running around my spine. I stood with both arms slightly raised, forming almost a cross with my body.

"Do you really think that's what I think of you?"

His voice was very low. And really disappointed. It made my heart sank.

"N-... N-.... N-... ... "

I could not speak. The anguish that I had been accumulating and made me to say in loud voice and out of the blue what I had in my head, and knowing that I had hurt to him, all got I cried stronger, as if like that I could release what I had tried to keep inside of me.

I had to take a deep breath. I realized that I had completely forgotten to breathe. Without really knowing what I was doing, my body reacted to the contact, and before I realized it, I had surrounded around Wolfram's neck with my own arms. The touch of my arms with the delicate white skin of his neck made me shiver.

"I... I... I'm ... ... so- ...rry..."

"Sssshhhh, nothing happens, you've been under too much stress the last few hours, you just needed to have a good cry. Don't worry, the casualties on our side have been minimal, and you've already seen that Conrart is fine".

It took me a while to realize that Wolfram had removed his right hand on my waist and he was stroking my hair in a gesture as if comforting a baby. This only made me feel more helpless, but deep down into me I knew he was just doing all that because it was his way of consoling me. Yes, he was just comforting me.

Despite that, I prayed from the depths of my soul that not enter anyone at that time. Not only because anyone would take a strange impression if saw us completely embraced each other and besides I crying, but because I, really, wouldn't want to stop that moment.

And suddenly, Wolfram's grip strengthened. His warm was easing my heart. Although I still had spasms with the fall of my tears, feeling his warm and comforting body against mine reported me a sense of security that made me suspect that I could spend a long time in that position.

A rapid and violent blow on my chest made me feel that my heart was beating at an abnormal rate. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was received by a pair of golden locks that smelled like the sun. Like the sun, and like the smoke.

And then I realized. Not long while ago I had similarly been embracing another person. In that embrace I deposited all my strength in order to send my understanding, concern and, above all, my love. And now, Wolfram was doing to me what I had done with Greta. Hugging me with all his strength, trying to prove me that he understood what I felt, that he was worried about me. And also...?

Noting the growing heat in my cheeks, I was suddenly separated from Wolfram.

He had pushed to me strongly by the shoulders, causing the cold air between us. I blinked in surprise. He seemed totally alarmed.

"Sorry, I didn't want ...".

"Huh?"

"I-, I'm sorry, Your Majesty, really. No ... I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me".

I didn't know what to say. A second ago he was embracing me as if his life depended on that, and now he stood cold and distant.

So I did the only thing that seemed obvious at the time.

"Nothing, my fault for starting to cry. I leave you now so you'll be able to sleep. Good night!"

I turned and walked out of his room as fast as I could.

By the time I reached the door of my room, both my tears and my heartbeats persisted. Surely because I had gone all the way running.

Right?

I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it.

I felt very confused. It was true that wasn't something that Wolfram would do, but I couldn't understand why he had regretted later of having done so.

Could be that he was embarrassed?

Or was that bothered him?

I had pass from thinking he was trying to tell me with his embrace he cared me, to thinking that it didn't like to him at all.

The tightness in my chest appeared to remind me that, indeed, that night wouldn't let me sleep.


	5. Bad news

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends Megu Sagara and Petula Petunia. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (_**miyuchan**_, **lullachan, ****toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter ****5: ****Transitional chapter **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 5 – Bad news**

When the first rays of sun began to break into my room, I continued awake. The sheets were more outside than inside the bed, the pillow sweat-soaked. And my inside was shaking yet.

I had a thousand thoughts and images filling my mind and I felt terrible because apart from what happened yesterday, I had to add that in my castle still had some guests who I needed to attend, and really, the last thing I wanted was social activity.

I don't know how many hours I had spent awake when someone knocked on my door. Two shy strokes. I assume that the person were being careful not to wake me.

Grabbing the pillow and throwing it against the door, I indicated to enter. I didn't want to get up yet.

Conrad appeared at the door, with a serious face.

I knew him well enough to know that it was not for his injury. He brought bad news.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, did you sleep well?"

Like a log, don't you see me?

"What about you, Conrad?"

He smiled.

"I asked first."

"And me second. And I'm the king".

He sighed, pretending resignation, although the incipient smile from his lips he tried to avoid betrayed him. He has always been a bad actor.

"Thanks to Gisela's care I could sleep many hours. Unlike you, I see. In regard to my wound, as I said, only a minor scratch".

He sat on the edge of my bed, near my feet. We spent a few minutes in silence. The difference between him and me was that I didn't feel like talking, and he didn't know where to start from. It seems that he finally dared.

"The blame for what happened last night is not his. Although I know you will think that it was so, whatever I say"

"Strike".

"Sorry to hear it."

I sat up, leaning my back against the wooden headboard. I cursed myself for having thrown the pillow.

"Conrad... If only I had been stronger ... You wouldn't have been hurt, nor had dead so many people of my town ... If only ..."

"If only you had a little more confidence in himself, you would realize how much you are doing for Shin Makoku".

"Really?"

I hoped he captured my sarcastic tone, I didn't feel like talking more.

Conrad sighed.

"Well, now my duty is remind you, as your Highness has told you several times before, you must get used to being secured. Things are going to get worse from now on, since apparently has spread the news that we have the four boxes".

The fact you've changed the subject and have decided to remind me that I'm so useless that I even have to be protected, don't help me right now, Weller-kyo.

"I have.... bad news... ".

My sixth sense increased its ego after hearing such words.

"What is it now?"

"But promise me you won't forget that, as king, have here responsibilities to deal with, and now it's vital you keep healthy and safe".

Yes, yes. I got out of the bed to find my uniform. Today no smart suits. I would take a good bath, would go to meet Flynn and Greta, and I take them for going to a walk. Something quiet, uncomplicated.

"This early morning we've received the news that have attacked the castle of von Bielefeld. Apparently, Valtorana have fallen, but no one still know more".

I was glad to be with my back to Conrad.

"…….What?"

Conrad stood up and walked to the window. He stood there, without saying anything, back to me.

Now that I pay attention, I thought I heard racket. When I realized my window looked to the outside courtyard of the castle entrance, I just had to put two and two together to know what it was.

I ran to Conrad side and saw to the outside. A great number of soldiers were there, preparing for what I assumed would be an immediate departure.

"We are preparing to go to examine the situation. After all, he belongs to one of the ten noble families of Shin Makoku".

I gripped Conrad's arm for not stagger.

One of the ten families. Von Bielefeld... ... Valtorana... The uncle of...

"Where is ... Wolf?"

I hesitated at the end of the question, I didn't want to know the answer. I knew his uncle was someone very important to him, and knew what he was capable if he was angry.

"He was the first one to hear the news. When Gwendal and I went to stop him, he had already caught one of his men and had gone. We could do nothing".

Since when was so difficult to remain standing?

"Even knowing ... that could be a trap to capture him?"

Conrad looked at me, surprised at my observation. You see, Weller-kyo, sometimes I realize things.

"Even so".

I sat down again in bed, still wearing the black uniform in hand.

"Why ... It's clear that they go after him, like go after you and Gwendal!"

"Actually, Your Majesty, I think what people know is that one of the von Bielefeld is a key. What they don't know is what von Bielefeld. If Valtorana have been murdered, they now know it was not him, and they'll go straight to Wolfram".

"But why now, why Valtorana ..."

"After the unsuccessful attack of yesterday, they must have realized that won't be so easy to catch us into Mazoku territory, and more being always within the castle, so well defended. Instead, one could say that von Bielefeld's castle is an easy prey, compared with the Blood Pledge castle. And so they had killed two birds with one stone. Have dispersed any doubts about who is the bearer, and have managed to get away Wolfram from the castle, leaving him helpless. What puzzles me is the speed with which they have acted, almost simultaneously in two different places.

"Damn, and why he has taken only one of his men!? Does he have a death wish or what?".

Weller-kyo looked at me as if thinking whether or not to answer that question.

"Before leaving, he ordered the rest of his troops will stay here... and protect you with their lives if need be".

So typical of Wolfram. A foolish thing like that just might happen to the capricious prince. Didn't he realize that his life was also important?

"Conrad ..."

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer is a categorical no."

"Conrad!"

He turned, startled. Surely he didn't expected that I would have gotten out of bed suddenly shouting his name. I think I had a knack lately to scare people. I could act as Jack the Ripper in a fair attraction.

"I'm not asking for permission."

"Your Majesty..."

He couldn't help the astonishment in his pale face. More than surprise, it was fear. He feared being forced to tie me in a cell in the castle, or to accept my orders against his wishes.

"No, Conrad, he always risks his life, covers infinite distances and even puts around his body Günter's hair to search for me to the confines of this world. No, Conrad, I'm not stay here seeing as Gwendal, you, Jozak and the rest of you risk your lives. I couldn't bear it. I also want to fight for you, I too have things I want to protect. "

"Well, then decided. Long since the last time we went hiking".

"Murata, no one has invited to you and, please, at least knocks before getting into conversations of others."

My friend had just come in through the door, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Come on, Shibuya, it's not my fault that the door was open as I passed".

I will not refute that. I know when to give a game as lost.

"Well, Weller-kyo, I think that once again you will do nothing to hold this airhead".

"Whom do you call-..?"

"It seems so, Your Highness".

Conrad seemed particularly worried. Was it an epidemic that was attacking the castle? They all had days with a concerned look ...

I threw my uniform in Murata's face. That happened to him first by insulting me, second by ignoring me.

"One more thing ... Weller-kyo, I know it'll seem crazy, but it occurred to me that wouldn't be a bad idea that Greta and Hyscliff come with us."

"Huh?"

Greta? My Greta? What are you talking about?

"I'll explain everything later, but I hope my advice will be the best in the future."

"Murata, are you kidding... How do you want Greta come with us, knowing that they probably tend us ambushes? And if we can arrive there, what do you think we would have there!? More deads? A ruined castle?"

I had to stop and swallow. I hadn't thought about how could be the castle. Would it have been burned, as my town? It remains something of it? It remains ... anyone?

I realized that I was still denying the possibility that Valtorana was dead. It was too much for me. It was easier for me to give the benefit of the doubt and think that when we got there I would find him next to Wolfram, looking at me contemptuously as he always did.

"Shibuya, if I advise that, it's not because I like to endanger the life of your daughter, but precisely the opposite".

"Murata, unless you express yourself better, I'll force you to stay here taking care of Greta".

He looked at me as if lamenting having to deal with a stubborn brat like me. Sorry friend, you should have reincarnated in another country.

"All right. Shibuya, Weller-kyo, to be honest, it is likely that the sealing ceremony of the boxes has no effect".

"What?"

Conrad said perfectly what i felt in one word. Murata went on.

"So I thought that since Beatrice and her get along so well, could spend a time in Cavalcade, away from danger. And as we pass close of there in our way to Dai Shimaron, both Hyscliff and his daughter could take advantage of it and come with us. I've talked to him and he thinks is a great idea".

"Away from danger ...?"

"That's it, we don't know what might happen if the seals are broken... All Shin Makoku could be wiped out ... And you won't your daughter to witness that."

Again, I had to sit. Seeing this way, it was a good idea, certainly. That would save the life of Greta, and I'd be more relieved. But if that really could happen, what about everyone in the castle? No, what would happen to all my people, with the neighboring countries! I didn't doubt that if a single box was able to cause so much devastation and almost destroyed a town as Caloria, the four together would produce a destruction that would be unimaginable...

"Wait a moment, Dai Shimaron?"

It seemed odd to me when I heard it, but now I has just fallen.

"But if we go to the land of von Bielefeld, what does have Shimaron to do with all this?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you".

"Your Highness?"

Conrad stood frozen, as preparing himself to not miss a single word of explanation from my friend.

"Jozak has been this morning in the city. Some bodies had intact their faces".

Some?

"It seems that among the attackers of yesterday were some humans from Dai Shimaron, Jozak remember them thanks to the many times we've been there, dealing with Berard..."

"Berard's men... ... Your Highness! How he figured out about the boxes!?"

"It's something I figured you would like to ask him in person, hence I would be assumed that, after leaving Valtorana's castle, we were going to Dai Shimaron".

I stood up, clenching my fists. I couldn't take out of my mind current Dai Shimaron King's face.

"Conrad, I guess you'll agree with me that this plan is the best, at least for now".

Weller-kyo lowered his head with a grimace. I knew he was struggling with himself: endanger Greta and me, get away to my daughter from Shin Makoku, the possibility that the king of his hometown was the cause of the death of Valtorana and... I understood it perfectly, until my conscience was yelling that I would go back.

But I'm tired of staying waiting. At that moment I didn't mind Conrad's opinion. I would do what I thought was right.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you fine, Greta?"

"Yes! Although I'm thirsty, it's hot!"

"Oh, we will arrive soon, but stop a while to rest"

Mounted behind Gwendal, I watched my godfather talking with my daughter. He was good with children. Conrad would be a good father though, the truth, I never imagined him married. Although I was sure that once he loved to someone so much that he could have married her.

"Do you want to get off too, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Gwendal, if you don't mind."

I only got like response a hand stretched out to me. He had dismounted hardly I noticed.

Murata, who was riding with one of Gwendal' soldiers, had come to Greta with a water bottle. Greta smiled shyly and snatched it out of his hands. I always thought that the respect Greta felt for the Daikenja turned into fear. It's amazing how children are perceived.

"We can wait here until Jozak goes back".

"Uh, right, where has he gone, Conrad?"

"He moved forward an hour ago. He said he would investigate how was things in von Bielefeld's castle, to tell us before we arrive there"

"I see".

I sat next to Greta at the foot of a huge tree.

I took the bottle that Greta gave me. I was surprised to find that my hands were shaking.

After spending about twenty minutes sat there, I rose up. My back hurt because of have been so much time still in the same position, tense. But I was afraid to move. I was afraid to move forward and find that the possible nightmare was no a dream at all.

Greta had long gone to play with Hyscliff and Beatrice. It was not such a bad idea to bring all three of them. At least enlivened the journey with their warm smiles and, fortunately, the journey that had lasted a few days had passed without problems.

The worst was when I had to say goodbye, as I constantly apologizing, to my guests just before leaving the castle. Flynn looked a bit surprised but I could see she understood it had to be something serious if I was doing that. Instead, Sara's face of disappointment and anger indicated the opposite. I hardly gave him a glance from the corner of the eye.

"Your Majesty".

My godfather's voice brought me back to reality. There was alarm in his voice. I followed his eyes, was Jozak. And was easy tell that I wouldn't like what he would tell.

"Jozak!"

Conrad set out to look for him, he almost pulled him off the horse before he come down in his own.

"Commander..."

"What happens, Jozak?"

Gwendal had come close to them. I got the impression that he was going to wrinkle his forehead for ever, if the soldier was still waiting for any news let go of his mouth.

"The castle... The castle hasn't been seriously damaged. And most of the servants escaped. However... "

"However ... What, Jozak!"

I grabbed his arm. I was dizzy.

"Valtorana is dead. He has… his heart pull out.... "

Gwendal and Conrad had to stay as petrified as I do, because no one grabbed me when I fell down to the ground on my knees. I knew I had hurt, but I could feel it. I couldn't feel anything.

"And..."

I was unable to ask the question. I didn't want, simply I didn't want to know.

There was no need to gather all my strength and courage to ask. Jozak went ahead.

"And... we found this."

I never could describe what I felt at that time. Trying to put into words is like asking the moon comes out at day and to the sun comes out at night.

In his hands, shone a silver sword encrusted with rubies. Only that the blade was cut in half, and some of the gems were missing.

But from what I could not look away was a jacket completely stained with blood and with burned parts. A blue military jacket.

And suddenly I knew the nightmare had only just begun.

***Will be continued***


	6. Fury

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends Megu Sagara and Petula Petunia. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (_**miyuchan**_, **lullachan, ****toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter ****6: I was really excited writing this chapter. So much that I had to cut in the best part not to overdo, but I love the result.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 6 – Fury**

It's curious how our brain works.

As can filter the outside sounds to analyze only what we really want to hear, is also able to lock itself in those moments when, if he didn't, we'd lost our sanity and crumble.

Now my brain has favored me with this please. With impassive face and blank mind, was watching the tortured body of the Mazoku that had belonged to one of the noble families of Shin Makoku.

As Jozak had reported, the castle had sequelae of having suffered the devastation of fire in several rooms, but you could say it was almost intact.

You couldn't say the same of people who had lived in it. They said that many people had managed to escape. If that were true, how many people had lived in that castle? Because I only saw dead bodies. Corpses with blank eyes and open mouths. I felt horribly when I looked at one of them and felt relieved for not knowing him. I began to question whether I was really a good person. In the end, I concluded that I was simply a human being.

In just one occasion I was able to recognize someone. I was walking leaning on Conrad. Gwendal was behind us. We stopped abruptly when we saw hair of a familiar honey color. The handsome man was sitting on the floor in a pool of blood, with his back against the window frame behind him. His fine clothes, before of a beautiful blue color, were now dyed with a deep dark red. The color I certainly associated with death.

Thank goodness, my mind forced me to look away before noticing the hole he had in his left chest. I felt my stomach churn, and I had to hold the urge to vomit while everything was spinning. I blinked a few times if by chance I was in a puddle of water and a whirlpool was sucking me back to Earth.

Murata was the first one who could talk.

"It will be better than we carry him to other place. When we rescue to von Bielefeld-kyo we give him the burial he deserves".

Jozak had not taken long to find out what had happened.

Some of the servants survivors witnessed the last scene that was recorded in Valtorana's retinas, so we know he was dead when Wolfram had appeared. It had been simple, fast and deadly. Without warning, a large group appeared at night and began to attack ruthlessly. Valtorana had fought until the very end, burning with it part of his own castle, but the hojutsu of their attackers could with him and weakened him, negating any possible defense on his part.

Wolfram's whereabouts could find out by the faithful soldier who had followed him on his journey, and was now making company to Valtorana. He didn't bear the wounds and had died in Gwendal's arms.

Apparently they had took advantage of he was blinded with rage, to attack him. They were about to pull out his heart when he had to confess that he was really the key for one of the boxes, but dead he wouldn't be it anymore and they wouldn't be able to open the box. When in doubt, beat him getting him unconscious and took him off with them. In the port, Jozak could find out that a suspicious ship had left for Dai Shimaron. Nobody was surprised at all at that news.

It was hoped that I was now indebted to the spy. A debt that could never afford.

If only I had known that they wanted his heart, and had not known that he had been taken to Shimaron unharmed, even the blocking of my mind had worked. I don't know what had happened to me. At least, I hoped that if they hadn't killed him yet, they wouldn't do it for now. But we had no time to lose, really don't know if the blood of his jacket was his or not, so maybe he was seriously injured.

We left the castle, and I breathed deeply. The air was stuffy in there.

Greta was beside Hyscliff, Beatrice and several soldiers. Only we mention to her that Wolfram have been kidnapped, but was still alive. We haven't yet been able to tell her of Valtorana stuff. However, she didn't ask, so I guess that she was able to deduce the fate that he has suffered by the expression on our faces. I thanked her deeply that no wonder.

We agreed it's too risky to deviate to Cavalcade, since our highest priority is to go for Wolfram before it's too late, so we'll go directly to Dai Shimaron. Greta, the shiny bald head and his daughter will stay all the time on the boat that Jozak has rented in the port, until we come to get Wolfram and we can bring them to safety.

We're headed to the port. I was riding with Gwendal, as Conrad goes with Greta, right next to us. Murata was in charge of Jozak.

The sun come into contact with my nape. Occasionally I had to force myself to sit well and grasp better the eldest son of the former Maou. I couldn't stop to think and I was tired, more than once I feared falling headlong from the horse. Gwendal was very stiff and rigid, and he hadn't spoken at all in all the way.

"Gwendal... I..."

Although I began the sentence, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. Comfort him about Valtorana? I didn't know how to comfort myself. Tell him we rescue his younger brother? I couldn't promise something which unfortunately I didn't know if we could fulfill. Apologize because it was all my fault? He'd say it was not and I should not worry. He would treat me like a child.

"I know, His Majesty. Don't worry".

"Huh?"

I looked at the broad back of Gwendal, transmiting a security that already seemed familiar to me. I felt it had to be by the genes. And suddenly, I felt a sense of gratitude to him I could hardly hold back tears. He had assumed my confusion when trying to express my feelings and in a phrase he had said all, without saying anything. I realized again how much resembled the three brothers. I knew that although they were different, were united by a special bond that could not be seen by prying eyes.

The boat that was already waiting for us when we arrived it wasn't like the one Sizemore commanded, but right now the last thing I cared about was my comfort and my safety. I just wanted to go fast.

The trip was the most quiet and tense I've done. We exchanged almost no words, and we spent a few moments together. For my part, I passed from my cabin to the deck, and from the deck to the cabin. The curious thing is that was during the day when I locked myself in my cabin, unlike others. I preferred to stay awake at night, althought I really didn't sleep much, because the stars and the serenity of the night managed to partially alleviate the uneasiness I had in me.

Now, looking at those distant bright spots, I couldn't stop thinking about the three brothers, and the tragic fate they shared. Just thinking about losing one of them made my heart hurt until unknown limits.

You could say the most special was Conrad, alter all he gave me my name, he witnessed my birth and was the first person I met in Shin Makoku. Well, theoretically it was the american football player, but Conrad was the first treating me well. He was like an older brother irreplaceable, attentive, the best swordsman in the kingdom and besides liked baseball. Although he had an obsession with overprotective me, and that sometimes blinded him. And overwhelmed me.

Gwendal was the one had cost me the most get along. I saw him as a kind of father, his over-seriousness and high level of responsibility conflicted with my cheerful and childlike side. But as I've come to know him, I know he's the kind of man I wouldn't mind becoming. After his seemingly always angry appearance, hid a sensitive man concerned for others, who preferred doing things himself so that the others might enjoy. A man who kept all for himself and carried with all on his own, being that his greatest happiness. He just had to learn to relax and think about himself.

And finally, the brother more headaches give me. A capricious prince who I had seen gradually maturing until becoming into a genuine fairy-tale prince in which you could absolutey rely, a skilled soldier who was able to give his life for what he believed. He was the only one who told me the things as he thought, and the only one who left me went wrong so I could learn from my mistakes. You could say if you put together the good things of Conrad and Gwendal, you'd have Wolfram. He protects you, without overwhelming you, and do things for you, but leaving you to try first. The third son was like my equal. And not only in height and age. Well... The last is debatable. The only thing that I didn't like of Wolf was his high affinity to self-sacrifice himself for what he believed. And not forget his continuous insults. Although after all the insults always contain some truth.

In short, I didn't imagine a life in Shin Makoku without any of them. Each one had brought me something, I had a different bond with each one, and each one had done much for me.

I laughed. And just all of them were the keys to the four boxes. I laughed at the damn chance. If only... If only...

At that moment I fell into something. Something so obvious that I felt completely stupid for not having noticed it before.

There were four boxes, but whenever we talked about three keys.

I stopped enjoying the summer evening breeze that gently bumped against my face and leaned against the railing. I began to feel the rocking of the boat with all fullness.

Three keys, four boxes. That meant... what should exist a fourth key?

If so, then...

Who was the fourth person?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

We docked the boat on a rocky shore away from any curious eyes. First, for the safety of those who will stay on board. Second, because we won't want to be detected even before setting foot in that human territory.

To begin our journey through the lands of Dai Shimaron, we had to climb the rocks and walk a few hours in desert terrains, to reach a city where we could stock up and take over some horses. Conrad has got a few coats and head scarves for Murata and me. Unfortunately, our appearance is too flashy around here.

Jozak was the only one who seemed comfortable. In fact, if it were not for him, we would walk all the time in total silence. I just exchanged a few words with Murata, while Conrad and Gwendal were uncharacteristically silent.

It took almost two days before we dared to spend the night at an inn. We were near of Berard's palace grounds, thus Conrad suggested stopping to rest because we all needed to be fully fit to prepare for what was coming.

"Conrad?"

"Yes?"

Although I share a room with Murata, now I'm alone with my godfather eating hardly some food that he had brought me.

"There's something I always wanted to ask you..."

"Majesty?"

I hesitated, I knew that he had decided long time ago, and I knew the answer, but even so I never had asked him directly, and it seemed a good opportunity.

"I know that long time ago you decided to become Mazoku but... Have you ever seriously meditate to become the governor of Dai Shimaron, since the position belongs to you legally? In case you had not noticed, you'd be a much better king than the current... "

"I feel deeply flattered by your comment, Your Majesty, but right now I'm where I want to be."

I pretended I didn't mind his indirect answer. He didn't answer exactly what I asked, but I didn't not need to know anymore. If he was happy, so I was happy.

"Conrad".

I put the apple on the table in the room. I think I had already spent too much time playing with it, and I knew I couldn't eat it. The meal was unable to go down my throat since several days ago.

"I don't want to lose you... or Gwen, or Wolf. But... I don't know what to do, I feel so lost... "

I covered my face with my hands. I wouldn't mourn, but I didn't want him to see the face of the useless being whom he had sworn eternal loyalty.

"Your Majesty... Yuuri."

I looked at him. Rarely he called me by my name. I was grateful he did.

"If I'm honest, right now even I feel a bit lost, but I hope to find an answer if I go on. That's my advice, further progress, facing the problems when they are in front of you, and then move forward again".

That was very nice, but it was easier said than done. I sighed.

"Thanks, Conrad".

I lay in bed, ignoring the nerve signals that my aching muscles sent to my collapsed brain. Suddenly I felt terribly tired.

Hardly I was aware I was falling asleep until I heard a door open, a slight exchange of words, and a door closing. After that, I never heard anything more.

When I awoke I was alone in the room. I stretched out loud as I got out of bed. I was surprised how relaxed I was. I went to the window and saw Gwendal, Conrad and Jozak. They seemed very much focused on the conversation they were having.

"Oh, finally you woke up, Shibuya. A little further and we thought we'd drugged to you too much".

"Yes, the truth is that I slept like a log, already it doesn't hurt so much my whole bod-... What!?"

"Hm? Why do you put that face of panic?"

"I have been drugged!?"

"Ah, that's why. Don't worry, it was a mild drug to help you sleep. And I see that has had a big effect. "

This was already the latest. Subordinates drugging their king. What if something had happened and we had needed to get the hell out of there? Then they would have to carry me in their arms. I wish this would have happen, so they'd learn to not do it again.

I sighed, rolling my eyes blank. I'd preferred not to know anything else. And well, I had to admit I felt much better.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, we won't drug to you again. At least if it's me who has to share room with you. You snored so much that I hurt my head for a straight month".

You deserve it.

Even as we left there and went on again, the nervousness came over my body once more. We were very close to the castle, half a day's trip, estimated Conrad. The thought of what was happening there worrying me so much that I was glad just have not eaten in days.

It is past noon. The sun is high in the sky and headscarf was beginning to not be needed. For a thousandth second I thought about asking Conrad, sitting on the horse in front of me, for stop to rest in a shadowy area for a while, but the idea was left as fast as came when I remembered where we were going, and why.

Yuuri Shibuya, now is not time to rest. Lives are at stake. The lives of all people who matter to you most in this world.

We are crossing a sort of canyon, an area in general pretty deserted. Completely vertical walls that marked the transition to both left and right, and measured about four or five meters. The hollow they left and we was going by with the horses also measured about five feet wide.

I remembered some western movies. It seemed that at any time begin to show Indians from the laterals shooting arrows with their handmade bows. It was certainly the ideal place for an ambush.

I began to imagine being attacked by Indians. They would win us to have geographical advantage, and would tie us and lead us to their village. Then the pretty daughter of the tribe chief would begin to bring us food and we finally end up falling in love. I'd become a member of their tribe and I would get a cool name like 'red eagle' or 'sun of dusk' or 'great black warrior'. And then the rest of the nights I would spent with a straw skirt dancing around a huge bonfire and smoking a pipe...

I had been so absorbed in my own movie, that by the time I realized the dull thud Conrad made with the reins, I already was on the ground. It took me my time to understand that I had fallen.

"Your Majesty!!"

Conrad got off while pulling out his sword, setting himself in front of me, protecting me with his body. On the corner of my eye I could see Jozak and Gwendal behind me.

Still stunned and unable to react, I looked forward. All the path was occupied by soldiers. I calculated that about fifty.

"It seems they have made a good play. They are also behind us and we will be unable to climb the sides. Yes, it was a good ambush".

Murata, if you want, go to give them a prize or a pat on the back but, like Great Wise you are, you should now be thinking of a strategy to get us out of this, don't you think?

While I heard how all gritted our teeth and set off the gears of our brains, the group before us broke up in the middle. A tall figure in a big brown horse came from behind the group and began to approach us. The soldiers rejoined again when Berard passed them.

"Berard..."

Conrad was the one more gritted his teeth.

"My friends, welcome to my land."

"Damn you..."

Conrad seemed beside himself. He raised his sword defiantly. Berard smiled and waved his hand, indicating that calm down.

"Come on, Weller-kyo. Long time since we saw each other, also, you won't want anyone getting hurt, especially... ".

Someone stuck his head out behind Berard. Had been hiding behind him, so until then none of us had noticed the presence.

What I felt at that moment is something I can't express in words. But my anger was enough to wake Maou up and destroy the world.

She stared at me with shining eyes, indicating both that she was afraid and felt sorry had been captured by.

Seeing her in the middle of that crowd eagerly to fight was like see Schwarzenegger into a Disney movie. It was just a vision incompatible.

"Yuuri!"

"Berard... Damn you... Berard!!"

Gwendal was smart enough to predict I would lose my temper when I saw my daughter, and he had held me with full force long before I shouted the king, only that I hadn't realized until now, when all I'd want to do is to become the Maou and and attack him with my water magic for he'd at least suffer the half of the agony I was feeling at that time.

"Calm down, young king. It's hard to know what could happen to a lady in the midst of all this fuss. "

If he thought that threatening he was going to get me to calm down, he could be quite sure i'm not.

"How did they know where was Greta? How have they been so quick to get here?"

I didn't fall in that until Murata whispered it. Right, it was strange. We knew they hadn't seen us arriving, so they should have researched all the banks, finding the boat, take Greta and get to where we were now.

It was physically impossible to do that in that time frame. Unless...

"They knew from the beginning that we came here and where we were going to hide the boat."

"It seems that, Shibuya. And, if my memory doesn't betray me, the one who proposed that hiding place for the boat is right now pointing me with a sword. "

"What are you talking about, Mura-...?"

Not understanding what he was saying, I turned all that Gwendal allowed me to look at him.

If the situation before me was disconcerting, seeing Jozak with a mischievous smile pointing at Murata with his sword was already from a fiction film.

"Jozak, what do you think you're doing?"

I think Conrad snatched to me the eyes opening record. He stared at Jozak. Every pore of his body radiated disbelief.

"Sorry, Commander, but I no longer follow your orders."

If Gwendal would have taken more than a split second to create a wall of earth between Jozak and Murata, I am sure I had witnessed the tragic death of my friend.

"Conrad, go for Greta!".

Conrad nodded and went to deal with Berard, while Gwendal pushed Murata and me to put us behind him. The wall was created by him from the ground broke with several blows of Jozak' sword.

"Jozak, you... I don't know why you've betrayed us, but if something happens to His Majesty or his daughter, dead date".

"Ahahaha, von Voltaire-kyo, don't act like that. I was just following orders. When they knew that the girl had joined us on our journey, I was told would be a good lure to exchange her for the keys, so they ordered me to tell them her whereabouts. What puzzles me is that the great Daikenja has not provided this in his plans, or have not noticed the pigeons which I have been sending Berard".

Murata looked at him, challenging him. I could only act as a good spectator of a game of tennis. My eyes went from Jozak to Murata, and from Murata to Jozak.

"I must be losing power, or more concerned with other things, Gurrier, because actually I hadn't imagined something like that."

"Ahahaha, interesting. I feel satisfied. "

He wasn't even finished the sentence when struck against us for the first time.

"Highness! Take His Majesty out of here right now! "

I don't know how Gwendal could be doing three things at once: fighting Jozak, worrying about my life and creating a kind of sand ramp that went from the floor near my feet to the top of one side of the canyon.

I knew what he was doing when Murata pulled of my coat and made me climb up the embankment.

"Shibuya, quick!"

"In your dreams! All of them are fighting! And Greta is-...!"

I looked the other part of the fight. Conrad was fighting against the soldiers who had been surrounding Berard. It seemed that his anger made him attacked right and left without even looking at the faces of his opponents.

In one of his shots got scare the horse of Berard, who fell to one side. And with him, the other person who were on top.

"Greta!!"

I was about to reach the top, but I slipped to not be paying attention to where I stood. I considered it a matter of fate when just a moment later an arrow flew past where my head should have been if not having slipped. Although the shock was short lived, because I was more concerned about the situation of Greta.

"Shibuya, behave like a king now! Dead you can not help anyone! Go up at once!"

"Now it's impossible!"

The arrow from before had made crumble the end of the sand ramp that Gwendal had created. From where I was until the top of the canyon wall, there were over a meter.

"I woudn't reach anyway, Murata! Let me help Greta!"

"No! I will go, you up at once!"

Before I had time to peep, he grabbed me below the waist and lifted me up with all his might. I gripped the edge, but because otherwise I would have fallen, since I was in the air.

"Murata!"

"Hold on and up, now I bring Greta to you!"

I analyzed the situation and I realized that I had no choice but to hear him. Not because I confided to him the sacred mission to save my daughter, a mission that I should do, but because if I did't do it, he and I would fall in vacuum.

From above, the fight looked a totally different way.

Gwendal was having a hard time having to struggle with his formerly loyal subordinate. Jozak was a swordsman without equal, but Gwendal also had his magic.

On the other hand, I took a big weight lifted when I saw that Conrad had approached Berard's horse before he recovered from the slump, and now he was holding Greta in his arms. He handed her to Murata, who had just arrived at his side, and then faced Berard.

"Damn you, Berard... There is no way to forgive you for this..."

"Ahahaha! Are you angry for having kidnapped the princess? For have taken away deceased Valtorana's nephew? Or for having manipulated to your loyal friend to betray you? "

What?

It took several seconds to process that information, but when I did my response was immediate.

"Gwendal! Don't hurt Jozak! He's being manipulated by Berard! Don't hurt him! "

I figured that he had heard me for the expression on his face. I guessed that having to fight Jozak without hurt cost him more than having to fight him for having betrayed us.

"Shibuya!"

I blessed Murata when I looked down and saw him in the newly created ramp lifting up to Greta to me. I had to extend my arms to the fullest and take strength from where I hadn't, to grab and go up her. But after squeezing her into my arms I forgot any trace of pain.

"Yuuri, Yuuri! I'm sorry! "

"Quiet, Greta! You're safe! Everything will be fine! "

I pressed her against my chest, more wanting to believe in my words that believing them really.

I looked at Murata to say him it was his turn to go up, but seemed to be immersed in the fight between Conrad and Berard. The wind brought a whispered name that also made me pay attention. I imagine that Conrad has calmed down a bit himself seeing Greta and me healthy and safe, because now he focused on another issue that I knew he was extremely worried.

"Where is Wolfram?"

I stood perfectly still waiting for the answer. Since when the seconds were so long? In my arms, I noticed my girl was waiting just as I did.

"Ahahaha! I have no idea so I don't care if you kill me, I shall not tell. "

"Damn you Berard... How did you know about the boxes, how could you plan all so elaborately..."

"Even if you are the rightful heir of this country, you shouldn't underestimate me. I have great spies scattered throughout the world, and not all are of flesh and blood... It was not hard to figure out about the four boxes. By standing together emit an unmistakable power detectable by most men. The rest was easy, I do well the strategies, as you should know. I tried to go for you and for von Bielefeld at once, which I did not expect after failing to Valtorana was that the real key was presented to me by choice... What guy more irrational".

"What do you intend to do with the boxes..."

"Ahahaha, isn't it obvious? Power. What we all want. To govern the world with a power that not even Shinou was able to defeat... And a few miserable demons not going to stop me, Weller".

Almost imperceptibly, he looked up. Towards me. I swallowed hard, but my throat was dry.

"Maybe if falling your king, your people fall too and you don't be an obstacle anymore...".

When Conrad was about to stick the tip of his sword in him, was surrounded by a few of king of Dai Shimaron' soldiers, blocking his movements.

In the blink of an eye, Berard took advantage of his soldiers attacking Conrad to get out a red stone from his pocket. A stone of Houseki.

Everything happened so fast I did not have time even to blink. He must have done a spell of air, because when I wanted to realizad he was no longer next to Conrad, but a few steps from me, several feet above the current battlefield. Greta could hardly suppress a cry of amazement while the faces of Conrad, surrounded by dozens of soldiers, Gwendal, locked in a struggle with his subordinate, and Murata, standing before the ramp, was disjointed.

"Your Majesty!"

"Shibuya!"

They say that when you're about to die, often life pass before your eyes. Well, I must have lived a short life, because right now my mind is totally blank. I don't have flashes of moments in my life, don't see the faces of my family and friends, nor have any sense at all.

Rather, I stared death to the face, more concerned about the girl in my arms than about my own life.

"Yuuri!!!!"

Conrad's scream was so heartbreaking that I wanted to die. Or, rather, it brought me back to reality and made me understand that I had to fight for my life. But my body felt that it had not yet understood. I couldn't move.

Berard was less than two meters from me. I closed my eyes, trying to prepare mentally and physically for the pain I knew I would feel.

But instead of pain, I just felt two things.

Warmth and silence.

After a long minute, I dared to open my eyes. What I saw completely escaped my comprehension.

Greta and I were surrounded in a sort of cage of fire. Above our heads, a dome of flame. But it doesn't hurt us, but quite the opposite. The flames were warm, even pleasant. And formed a protection around us, isolating us from the sounds and visions from outside.

And then, a furious voice, which I could not tell exactly where it came from, resounded within the space defined by several fire dragons.

"Don't you dare touch my family, Berard!".

A strong, deep voice that shook every cell of my body.

***Will be continued***


	7. Farewells

**Title**: Blue and Golden

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, property of Takabayashi Tomo.

**Central couple**: WolfYuu (sometimes Yuuram).

**Nº chapters**: 12 (more prologue & epilogue). All written already, but I will go gradually up after reviewing them.

**Note**: Although this is my first FF, it's a bit special. I had been long time thinking about the possible end of the novels. As I can't read them, obviously my story not quite fit with reality (for example, all concerning Shinou), but I allowed myself that freedom. The first chapters are mostly filler, to focus on the central story. Many details could remind you to the anime, but I think really they couldn't be done another way. It's a story a bit "serious" but I think you'll like if you are somewhat used to the particular style of Takabayashi.

The spanish version of this FF ("Azul y Dorado") is dedicated to my friends Megu Sagara and Petula Petunia. But I'd want to dedicate this english version to all people who bring to us this novels/fragmens of novels we love so much. Thanks to all of them (_**miyuchan**_, **lullachan**, **toshimalfoy**, **ritsu2**, **vivarina**, **pyrrhic-victoly**, **kudouusagi**, **Niveous magics**, etc.). Too to the rest of fans, like **rizuka**, **pinkxpiano**, **lizard_little**, and to many people who i can't put here, i wouldn't finish!

**Sorry for my mistakes, english is not my mother language.**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Note for chapter ****7: Very twee, I know xD**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CHAPTER 7 - Farewells**

Being isolated in there, it seemed as if the world had stopped.

I didn't hear anymore clashes of swords, no cries or people shouting my name. Only silence.

And having heard Wolfram's voice, all I wanted to do was get out of that temporary refuge.

"Wolf!"

"Wolfram!"

I noticed Greta's heart beating as loud as mine by emotion. I had no idea why he was there, or in what condition he was, but just knowing he was close, I felt like I was floating in the sea with the warm spring sun light falling on my body.

In an attempt to get out of that one which now seemed to me like a prison, stretched an arm toward the dragons of fire that didn't stop turning in circles around us. But when I almost was about to touch them, they began to spin faster and without thinking twice withdrew my hand.

"Wolf, get us out of here! Wolfram! "

I gave a start when I noticed that the voice of who I called so desperately sounded much closer than when he had spoken first.

"Berard, I swear you won't get out of this alive".

I was completely sure it was his voice. Even so I hesitated for a second. The voice coming out of his body was not the hard but sweet like always. Now it was cold, cruel and devoid of feelings.

I couldn't tell how Berard had reacted, because he didn't let out a single word, so I guess he was so shocked as the rest of us.

So I hit another start when suddenly he let out a scream that lasted well over time, and clash of swords beggining to sound. A sound that made it clear they were fighting with all his might, to death.

I was afraid. Afraid to go out and see some of the people I cared seriously injured, or killed, while I was there confined. I took a deep breath to calm down, not wanting to leave the Maou appear to get up to his old tricks....

And then, grabbing Greta into my arms and protecting her with my body, I arose and, without thinking twice, again stretched a hand toward the semicircle of fire. From my hand came out a water dragon that curled around one of the fire dragons. For a moment it seemed that both were dancing while uniting their bodies and moved in time. And then, they were coming unstuck creating an opening that let light through from outside.

Taking advantage of that moment, I left out of there in a hurry taking Greta still against my chest. 

Bathed by the summer sun, the figure of Wolf was impressive. With a sword in one hand and the bloodstained white shirt, looked like the vision of a warrior angel. No doubt he was an angel without wings.

Berard and he were facing each other. At first glance one could see that neither of them looked beyond the face of his opponent, they were fully engaged in their fight. I was sure that, even though I yelled, von Bielefeld-kyo not hear me.

I looked down. The arrival of the third son had suddenly changed the course of the battle.

Gwendal had knocked Jozak down, who was lying face down on the ground with their hands tied. Murata watching him holding the tip of Gwendal' sword on his back, while the Mazoku had used his earth magic to create a wall from one side to the other of the narrow canyon, of several feet high, preventing the soldiers who were on the other side could continue participating in the battle.

For his part, Conrad was rid of all the soldiers with whom he had been fighting. Yet I was surprised to see so few fallen.

When I looked at the fight of swords that was taking place a few meters from me, I realized that some of the soldiers who had been struggling with my godfather down there, were now surrounding Berard. Wolfram was in a struggle of one against twelve.

With one signal from Berard, and without giving much time to react, all his soldiers fell upon Wolfram, while Berard Lockheed back at me with those bright and cruel eyes. He seemed to be enjoying the moment.

But his mistake was believing he had won when the battle was not yet finished.

When he were about 3 meters to approach Greta and me, a kind of explosion from where Wolfram was made all the soldiers of the King of Dai Shimaron fall over the edge of the canyon, all dead.

I looked at Wolfram. I didn't know whether to feel relieved that he had gotten rid of his enemies or run away. He seemed beside himself, and around him an aura of bloodthirsty rage that made my skin bristle.

Even his eyes, always with an intense emerald green, now seemed to glow with an incandescent red glow.

I knew what he wanted to do when it was too late.

"Wolfram! Stop! "

I couldn't understand how he was being able to use so much magic standing in human territory, but after seeing what happened next, so I could not conceive is how Wolfram could be so powerful.

Dozens and dozens of dragons and lions of fire came from his own body and gunned down Berard in milliseconds, while everything was lit up with a bright red. His fire even eclipsed sunlight.

His flaming Majutsu raised Berard in the air, above his head. The king shouted begging forgiveness for his life, but I read into Wolfram's eyes it was too late to retract his actions.

Berard was consumed between screams. I barely noticed when, in an overprotective act, covered Greta's ears. Then, all I felt was a current of an intense power I had ever witnessed sweeping everything in its path. I bent down in the ground, trying to hide my daughter under my body as possible. 

I managed to open my eyes when I noticed that the temperature around me had dropped suddenly. The color of the air returned to be that of a typical summer day. Although the days like that weren't as quiet or smell burnt like this one.

Below, all were lying on the floor, their faces still unable to assimilate what had happened. Some of the tiny dried plants that were in that hole were ablaze, but all humans seemed unharmed. I figured Wolfram could control the intensity of its power protecting their own people.

By contrast, the prince who had saved us was about four meters from me, standing perfectly still with his head at such an angle that I couldn't see his face, though his head was looking right into my position. He had dropped the sword and his body glistened with sweat because of the effort and the flames that had been circling him minutes ago.

I had to swallow hard before I could speak. Breathing so much hot air made my throat was completely dry.

"W-... Wolfram..."

Hearing my voice, the third son raised his head and looked me straight in the eye with its deep emeralds. He had a vacant stare, as if just awakened from a nightmare and was still confused.

I noticed movement in my arms, and saw that Greta had pulled her face out of the protection from my chest, and looked at him, relieved. There was much affection in her little brown eyes. A tenderness that I could also appreciate, althought with a greater evident intensity, in the eyes of my fiance when he saw us, in each other's arms, still scared but unharmed.

The warm smile that formed weakly on his lips made my heart raced. However, my own smile turned into a gasp as the beautiful Mazoku suddenly closed his eyes and fell down to the ground as in slow motion.

All I could do was watch as his slender body struck the scorched earth, hating myself for not having enough agility to run to him and catch him before he fell.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

It's been a couple of days from our return to Shin Makoku. We are at an inn near the lands of von Bielefelds.

Unlike the outward journey, I spent the return almost entirely asleep. Just remember that I woke up a few times to ask for water or food, and some news about Wolfram' state, but I fell again immediately exhausted. I need to recover from both stress and the lack of sleep. If I had been more time putting my body to the limit, I believe that neither the dream could have cured to me.

I still felt an uneasiness in my heart for having had to separate from Greta. As we planned, when left Dai Shimaron, we first went to Cavalcade. Fortunately, both Hyscliff as Beatrice, and the ship, were well. The shiny bald had some superficial wounds to trying to protect Greta. I couldn't express to him with words the gratitude I felt toward him.

It took me a loto f hard work convince Greta to stay there. More than anything because I was the first one didn't want to get away from her and have to lie her was too painful. But it was for her sake, and both knew it. After promising I'd look after all, we continue our journey by boat to Mazoku land. I was waving my hand in farewell until Greta was a small dot in the horizon.

When we arrived to the port where we started, a soldier waiting for us with news from Günter. He told us that he had received the pigeon we send out before lefting Dai Shimaron, but they were already aware of what had happened at Valtorana castle. He would be waiting for us there for the funeral.

"What we do with Jozak?"

With everything that had happened, we hadn't many opportunities to think about the alleged betrayal of the soldier. When Berard died he became again the usual one, but Conrad still felt uneasy, as if he were weighing the possibility he could jump us again. 

"At the moment we will keep him tied and under surveillance. When we return to the Blood Pledge castle, we'll discuss the whole situation".

I didn't know if Conrad was happy or not with what he had just said.

"Your Majesty, since he's one of my soldiers, please, I apologize on their behalf. I will accept any punishment you consider necessary. "

"Come on, Gwendal, you know very well that I know that's not your fault. And, in this case, neither of Jozak. It seems that the only person who has been behind all this has been Berard, and has already been judged".

All we sink into silence remembering the scene of the canyon. A chill went up my spine, I yet couldn't believe that Wolfram did that one...

Suddenly the door of the room where we were, opened, giving way to my friend with glasses. Gwendal, Conrad and I, the people who were inside, wait for him to speak.

"He woke up. I figured you'd like to see him".

I rose from my chair, making it drag, and walked out followed by Conrad and Gwendal. 

I opened the door of two rooms away from where we had met. Sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and looking out the window, was Wolfram. Still looked exhausted. After all he has used a lot of power in human territory.

"How you feeling?"

I stopped a few feet from his bed when I saw a silhouette on the right was overtaking me from behind as approaching Wolfram. The slap that he struck him on the right cheek echoed throughout the hall.

The third son looked stunned to Gwendal with eyes widened. Normal. No one would expect to receive a slap after awakening to be several days in a coma.

"Brother..."

"That's the least that you deserve. we think of the appropriate punishment when we return to the castle. What were you thinking? Running out toward the castle of your uncle, with only a soldier, knowing that surely was a trap! So little value your life!? Why don't you stop being selfish for once in your life and think a bit more in others! If you think this will be lik-... "

"Enough!!"

I think my voice sounded higher and harder what I had intended.

"You're right that it was an insane to go alone without consulting anyone, but don't even think about calling him selfish, because I'm sure he did it to not endanger us".

I didn't dare to look at their eyes as lakes. I was sure that the last thing he might have hoped for was me defending him in that way, and more before his older brother.

Gwendal was to answer, but thought better of it and bit his tongue. After looking carefully at his brother, he left the room slamming the door.

I honestly didn't take seriously nor his anger nor his threats. It was just his way of expressing his relief to get rid of the unbearable concern for his younger brother that he had spent days accumulating.

"Although I disagree with his methods, you know he's absolutely right, Wolfram. You had luck but, what would have happened if you had not survived? Have you thought about that? Have you stopped to think about your responsibility as a soldier of Shin Makoku, or your responsibility as one of the keys?".

He just bit his lip as he thought an answer with which to defend himself. Obviously he didn't find one.

"I'm sorry, Conrart... I... I was influenced by ... My uncle .... He was... "

Unable to bear remembering the scenes that he had witnessed, he stopped dead, closing his eyes tightly. Conrad sighed.

"When and how did you escape? We know that when you arrive to Dai Shimaron were still with them... "

With a great effort to act more like a soldier than a human, he began his brief explanation.

"I ran away when we stopped a night to rest. I pretended I had been unconscious all day, but had already been awake for hours. They lowered their guard for a moment and just had to take the sword of one of the men watching me to make my way through a forest and make them lose my trail. Berard was not around at that time, that was I was successful. His Houseki affected me immensely. "

"I see".

Wolfram kept his eyes closed as he related.

"Then it was easy. I could make a detour to approach to Berard's castle from the other side, to avoid they recapturing me. Obviously. I wouldn't return empty handed, so that I even considered return to Mazoku land. On my way, I heard screams and found you. You know the rest".

I shuddered. If we had not crossed, if we had arrived later, Wolfram would have found Berard and had fought to the death with him. Perhaps under other circumstances which were not in his favor. And most likely is that now we had to attend two funerals instead of one. Suddenly began to cost me to breathe.

I tried to calm myself when I saw Conrad looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then he sighed again, lowering his head.

"Okay, we'll continue talking when you feel better. Excuse me". 

Before closing the door, and without turning, he whispered a word. Short, warm and full of feelings.

"Welcome".

This time the door closed with no a slam.

Knowing that now we were alone, my hands started shaking. And for the hard time I was having to stand still, I assumed that also the legs.

I had to break the ice, say something, to pretend normality.

"Hehe, I hope you never again kick up a fuss if I use my power in human territory..."

Turning his head slowly, looked at me blankly.

"If you have also prepared a lecture, I'd appreciate you let it out as soon as possible, I'm tired."

I understood why his brother had slapped to him. At that time even I'd want to do so, but inspired deeply several times before turning to look into his face, trying to control me.

He had his hair messy and tearful eyes of just woken up many minutes ago. Although he had dark circles and tired face, his angelic face was as beautiful as ever. I sighed. I don't overlook that lately I made that much.

"I agree with your brothers, and for now I won't forgive you for putting your life in danger like that, but I'm glad you're all right, Wolf. And I must add you were awesome back then. Thanks... Thanks for saving us. Really".

"Hmph, you don't need to give thanks for nothing, wimp. It was my duty as a soldier of the Maou".

I smiled. I wouldn't forget easily his first sentence back then.

"We were... I was really worried. Your jacket covered with blood, and your broken sword... I thought... I thought you were seriously injured".

"You see I'm fine, just a little tired. And you may know whom owned the blood of my jacket".

"Wolf..."

I wanted to say to him I was sorry, but seeing his painful face he tried to hide, I was speechless. He was suffering, but he would say nothing. Almost never showed his feelings. And I had no idea what to do at that time.

"Don't worry about me, Yuuri, I'm a soldier and alter all in every war there are casualties. What matters here is that you're well. Now, if you don't mind, I would want to be alone. I'm tired".

Definitely must be things of the genes. The brothers seemed to be able to see through me and anticipating my thoughts to express a response without needing to say things directly.

"Sure, let me know when you wake up again, I'll get what you want to eat."

"Thank you".

"Bye."

I closed the door without waiting for his parting words. I perfectly knew he didn't intend to sleep at all, but he needed loneliness to face the death of the person he had considered a father.

As I walked toward the room I shared with Murata, I wondered how long he would need for that. Strangely, I felt disappointed when he invited me to leave his room. I spent some days waiting impatiently for him to wake up, and now he didn't let me to be no more than five minutes with him.

I felt strange. As if I had just lost a baseball game that thrilled me a lot, or had lost my favorite bat. Well, actually I don't think I felt that way exactly, but it was a feeling that made me uncomfortable.

First I had to get away from Greta, and now Wolfram away me from him. My little family certainly was not going through its best.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Although it was the first funeral I attended in my seventeen years, I knew it was not an ordinary burial.

From the top of the hill where we were, the view was amazing. A large meadow of green grass pigmented with flowers that had delayed their flowering. Although the sun was high, the temperature was quite pleasant and a gentle breeze waved our hair. The chirping of birds brought the music.

It was a scane that, had it not been for the sadness of the moment, had filled with joy and cheerfulness the hearts of all.

But here we were, a large number of nobles, giving the final farewell to one of the ten aristocrats of Shin Makoku.

And I knew it was not a normal act not only by where we were, but by the great amount of people there present.

Next to where Valtorana's lifeless body lied, were Cheri-sama, Wolfram, Stoffel and Gwendal.

A little further back, was me beside Conrad, Günter, Anissina and Murata.

And the rest of the field was occupied by far more than seventy people. And even there were civilians among them, although they were placed at the bottom of the crowd.

It was a scene quite touching. I was frustrated not being able to learn more about the man who appeared to have been loved by many.

When the ceremony ended, people came to offer condolences to the people closest to him. Cheri-sama, clad in an elegant black dress, had his arm around Wolfram' shoulders, who wore his typical sky-blue formal suit. Although he still looked tired, his health had improved considerably but at the expense of his desire to talk. He was hardly utter a word since he woke up in the inn, two days ago.

After a while it seemed to me like hours, in that beautiful meadow only remained people who had been next to the coffin all the time, only now a little apart. Cheri-sama and Wolfram were closer to the tomb, giving their last goodbye to Valtorana.

"Wolf, let's go".

"Go first, mother. Leave me alone for a moment".

The former queen of the country gave him a worried but understanding look, and then approached us. Gwendal extended his arm, which she pleasantly accepted. Günter and Anissina joined them on their way back to the castle of the von Bielefelds.

I can feel the pain from Conrad as he didn't look away from his younger brother, who seemed about to collapse from one moment to another while being lulled by the breeze. It was not hard to see that he was suffering because couldn't do anything to comfort him. I wondered if I would have the same look of helplessness as his.

"I think we better leave him alone, so he can tell Valtorana his last words."

"Go ahead to prepare the trip to the Blood Pledge castle, I prefer to wait for him"

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

With an expression that I couldn't identify whether it was of gratitude or satisfaction, he left down the hill.

When I was no longer able to glimpse his back, I took courage and went to Wolfram, taking care to clear my throat loudly to made him notice that someone was still there, and I was approaching.

I stopped inches from his back. I didn't know if he was crying or not, but if so I knew that Wolf would prefer me not to see him. I figured that would affect his manly pride.

"You know?"

Though his voice was faltering, I was relieved to realize that Ihe wasn't crying.

"Hm?"

"He was always like a father to me, someone who I really respected and loved. And you know I don't often say that about people".

"Yes, I know."

"But now I wonder if he knew all that. If he knew how much I cared him... I'm not good at expressing my feelings".

That was something I knew well from Wolfram. Behind his cries of wimp or traitor, his rebeld attacks and his sarcasm and irony, was hiding a person who rarely shared what really was going through his head. I had often wished I could see through him, as he did with me.

"Yuuri".

Never in my life the pronunciation of my name awakened so many emotions inside me.

"When I die... When that time comes, I'd like to be buried here."

My heart skipped several beats. What was he talking about? Still we had to live many things, many cries of wimp, laughs, fights, travels, tears. I just could not conceive the idea that something bad might happen. No, that was totally impossible.

I moved forward to place myself next to him, shoulder to shoulder. I looked at him but he didn't bat an eyelash, neither looked away from the tomb at his feet. The breeze played mischievously with his golden locks, and the sun bathed his white skin giving it a ghostly appearance. Suddenly, turned to me that awful feeling of fear. Fear of the possibility that some day his big green eyes don't watch me again.

Looking too into the grave, showing my respect to Valtorana for the last time, I took weakly his hand, which had been very close to mine. I didn't know what face he did, because the last thing I could think to do at that moment was looking at him.

"There is still much to think about it, Wolf. And Greta and me... And Conrad and Gwendal, and the others, will always be there for you when something bad happens, and fix it all together".

We don't look each other, neither that was neccesary. When I felt more pressure in my hand, I knew also wasn't needed we said anything.

It was strange but after that, and with entwined hands, I felt as if somehow his fate and mine were together.

-------

***Will be continued***


End file.
